El Lado Equivocado de la Mesa
by Yami Li Jones
Summary: Cobarde… No es que sea cobarde, solo estoy aceptando los giros del destino con lo poco que me resta de dignidad Tomoyo, quizá tú aún no lo comprendas, pero te casarás con Syaoran en dos semanas, sin nada que podamos hacer EXT
1. Chapter 1

**EL LADO EQUIVOCADO DE LA MESA**

Bueno, estoy aquí con una nueva historia con una pareja que últimamente se está volviendo mi favorita, Eriol y Tomoyo, eso sí, Syaoran sigue siendo mío!!!!, sé muy bien que tengo otras dos historias, pero puedo controlar las tres, además esta me salió en un flashazo de inspiración y cuando llega uno de esos no hay que dejarlos escapar así que prometo actualizar muy pronto Mundos Paralelos, (una semana máximo) y Rescatando el corazón quizá si tarde un poquito más pero disfruten mi nueva historia.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de mangakas CLAMP así que no me demanden por favor.

Además, esta historia es escrita desde el punto de vista de Eriol, exceptuando los recuerdos que son en tercera persona y están escritos en cursiva, bueno… ya dicho esto comencemos!!!

**SUMMARY**

Me mira y se que ama tanto como yo a ella, compartimos tantos momentos juntos que me es difícil contarlos, muero por solo un beso suyo… aún no entiendo porque es que se comprometió con Li. EXT

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Desde un ángulo distinto

-Claro hija, ahora solo nos queda acordar la fecha de la boda-Sonomi Daidouji irradiaba felicidad en aquellos instantes, sonriendo con orgullo a su bella hija que solo se limitaba a asentir con lentitud a cada pregunta insistente de su madre- ¿no le parece fantástico, joven Hiraguizawa?

-Por supuesto señora- vaya… si que es difícil contestarle las sonrisas, ¿qué?, ¿hipócrita yo?, si ¿por qué no?, después de todo solo soy un observador en la historia que ésta mujer creo, historia en donde veo a mi dulce cerezo de una forma diferente a como quisiera.

-Le aseguro que seremos muy felices, señora Daidouji- vaya, vaya, miren quien ha entrado a escena, el feliz prometido… que sonrisa tan falsa Syaoran, ¿es qué tus clases de actuación en la prepa no te sirvieron de nada?, no, creo que no, digo… si torcieras un poco menos la sonrisa y dejaras de mirar con tanta insistencia a Sakura tu farsa sería un poco más creíble ¿no?; ¡miren nada más!, ha tomado la mano de Tomoyo, eso si que es ruin amigo, has caído de mi gracia…

-¿Te sucede algo Eriol?-al virar mi mirada me encuentro con la única persona que puede entender mi abandono, después de todo ambos sentimos exactamente lo mismo, este vacío… esta soledad, ¿quién diría que la antes dichosa y popular Sakura Kinomoto se sentiría sola algún día?

-Nada… no me pasa nada, me encuentro perfectamente- ¡ah la falsedad!, ¿es que acaso hay algo más penoso que mi deplorable situación?, vamos Tomoyo deja de mirarme así que me pones nervioso, anda, deja de hacerlo más difícil y mejor voltea a mirar a tu flamante prometido… vaya, de verdad esto se pone cada vez peor, porque estoy aquí a lado de mi mejor amiga, quien está perdidamente enamorada de Li, y frente a la mujer que yo más amo y a la no puedo siquiera mirar…

Que asco… la verdad…

Conozco a Syaoran desde los tres años, cuando mi padre decidió que tenía que aprender algo más que los refinados modales que me enseñaba mi madre para cumplir en las fiestas de té de sus amigas, en donde claro, era blanco de una gran cantidad de halagos que alimentaban mi joven ego.

Aún recuerdo el día en que me llevo a casa de los Li para conocer los principios básicos del esgrima, 'no lo aprenderás solo hijo, por eso he conseguido un compañero para ti', había dicho mi padre antes de cruzar el umbral de la enorme mansión. ¿Y yo?, yo solo me limité a asentir, después de todo mientras más rápido mejor, a esa edad yo solo pensaba en divertirme con pelotas y muñecos de felpa, pero no… mi padre quería esgrima y me gustara o no yo lo iba a aprender.

Pensándolo bien ni siquiera fue tan malo encontrarme con aquél niño chino de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos que me miraron con desconfianza casi inmediato que llegué.

_-¿Y tú quien eres?- el pequeño Syaoran miraba al recién llegado de una manera inquisitiva._

_-Vamos Syaoran no seas maleducado, el joven Hiraguizawa practicará esgrima contigo a partir de hoy- en cuanto escuchó la voz de su padre, el castaño volteó para mirarlo con admiración- anda, salúdalo._

_-Si papá, hola mi nombre es Syaoran Li, futuro jefe de ésta familia- dijo orgulloso mientras sonreía alegremente siendo observado por su padre que sonreía- ¿y tú?_

_-Yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, un gusto joven Li- se inclinó respetuosamente, algo que le fue pacientemente enseñado por su afanosa madre con el único objetivo de lucirlo un poco más ante grandes personalidades._

_-¡Vaya!, creo que eres más serio que yo- al parecer después de las presentaciones Syaoran había perdido todo rastro de desconfianza y ahora lo trataba como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo- ¿vamos?- le dijo al pequeño ojiazul señalando las espadas y los trajes de esgrima echando a correr en su dirección._

_-Claro- dijo Eriol corriendo tras él…_

A partir de ese momento nos veíamos cada tercer día para practicar con un profesor particular de su familia, logrando que con el tiempo mis visitas se hicieran rutinarias puesto que me llevaba realmente bien con todos los habitantes; como siempre, Syaoran sonreía a mi llegada, gesto que mantenía a lo largo del día, he de admitir que fue una costumbre que tuve a bien aprenderle y que, sin embargo, ocultaba con frecuencia en casa para que mis padres no se preocuparan de tener un hijo los suficientemente feliz al cual el arruinarle la vida conllevara un esfuerzo mayor al necesariamente permitido.

Uno de esos tanto días mientras entrenaba con Syaoran, Hien Li, su padre, le pidió que cuidara a su madre y a sus hermanas en su ausencia ya que iría a un viaje de negocios; dado que era algo completamente normal en esa familia mi joven amigo se lo juró con una significativa unión de dedos meñiques deseándole también un buen viaje.

Los días pasaron con lentitud, pero, diferencia de lo que Syaoran pensaba… su padre nunca regresó…

Ieran, su antes refinada y deslumbrante madre le explicó hecha un pañuelo de lágrimas que había perdido la vida gracias a un choque del avión en el que viajaba de regreso a su hogar.

Fue entonces que la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del heredero Li para no aparecer hasta muchos años después…

Sus responsabilidades aumentaron de forma impresionante, creció en cenas con embajadores, yendo de país en país en todos los medios posibles, exceptuando los aviones, y mientras, yo lo miraba madurar sentado en el cómodo sofá de mi casa.

Con los años mis refinados modales ya no atraían solo halagos; teniendo 16 años observaba con frecuencia caídas de párpados, sonrisas coquetas, rostros ruborizados y con ello, la posibilidad de tener a cuanta chica quisiera, y no era el único, la nueva y seria personalidad de Syaoran tenían exactamente el mismo efecto, pero él… distraído y aburrido, nunca lo notó.

El haber consolado a Li después de la muerte de su padre había dado paso a una duradera amistad, por lo que aquella suntuosa mansión se convirtió en mi segundo hogar, y siendo sincero, mucho mejor que el primero, las hermanas Li e incluso Ieran me habían tomado un gran afecto algo de lo que carecía por completo con mi padre ocupado en sus negocios y mi madre preocupada por convertirse en la mejor anfitriona de toda Inglaterra. Aún a pesar de mis continuas bromas y mentiras parecía que mi amigo nunca reía con sinceridad, nunca…, lo intenté de mil maneras diferentes como una forma de pagar toda la felicidad que había hecho llegar a mi vida sin conseguirlo, hasta que la conoció.

-Eriol, ¿deseas más té?- creo que sabe que estoy pensando justamente en ella, no Sakura, no estoy hablando mal de ti, solo cuento la manera en la que entraste en nuestras vida, o más bien, en SU vida.

-No gracias Sakura- oh, oh, tal parece que tantas atenciones hacia mi persona no le causan mucha gracia a Syaoran, ¡vaya! ¿quién me iba a decir que mi mejor amigo me miraría con celos?.

Después de todo ella hizo renacer su verdadera sonrisa…

_-Vamos amigo, no puede ser tan malo a como lo cuentas-decía Eriol mientras ayudaba al castaño a buscar su corbata negra._

_-Eso dices tú porque no tienes la obligación de ir a una de esas aburridas cenas cada semana, además esta es especial según mi madre-decía monótonamente revolviendo en uno de los cajones de su guardarropa refunfuñando al no hallar la susodicha prenda._

_-¿Y qué tiene de importante?_

_-Que conoceré a mi prometida-contestó suspirando con resignación dejando completamente sorprendido al ojiazul quien parecía, en un principio, que no diría absolutamente nada sin embargo…_

_-¡Prometida! ¡ésas son ideas del siglo pasado!-gritó frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas formaron una sola línea delgada._

_-Lo sé, pero mi madre insiste en que el negocio que tiene con los Daidouji se cierre a la perfección y dime… ¿conoces una mejor forma de cerrar tratos que una boda?_

_-No, creo que no… y se puede saber ¿quién es la desafortunada?-dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo enojar a su amigo._

_-Ja, mira que resultaste graciosito, según mi madre se trata de una tal Tomoyo Daidouji… ¡por fin!-del fondo de su cajón extrajo la corbata y comenzó a anudarla en su cuello mientras hablaba-una niña prodigio, hermosa e inteligente… o por lo menos así la describe su madre._

_-Ba… eso dicen todas las mujeres de sus amadas hijas, aunque sean horribles… ¿cómo es que te dejaste dominar así de fácil?-preguntó con sorna-si tu eras incasable._

_-Dime ¿te quejarías si te amenazaran con desheredarte?_

_-Ah bueno, la cosa cambia así… ¡va!-Eriol movió la mano frente a su rostro como si espantara una mosca especialmente grande- mejor cambiemos de tema ¿quién más irá a la cena?_

_-Veamos, los Sasaki, los Mihara, los Takashi- el castaño iba alzando un dedo por cada familia mencionada-y otros nuevos inversionistas… los… los… ¿cómo era?, ¡ah si!, los Kinomoto-terminó con voz cansina._

_-Ese apellido me suena… Kinomoto… creo que también son nuevos inversionistas de mi padre, acaban de llegar de Japón… al igual que los Daidouji, me parece…_

_-La verdad no me importa si vienen del Polo Norte solo quiero ir allá, cerrar los negocios, conocer a mi prometida, regresar y dormir todo el día de mañana…_

_-¡Syaoran!-una firme voz femenina se escuchó desde el piso inferior de la mansión Li- es hora de irnos._

_-Nos vemos amigo-Eriol estrechó la mano del joven Li dibujando en su rostro un gesto de pesar-espero sobrevivas… te veo en el colegio_

_Syaoran camino hasta el vestíbulo encontrándose con sus cuatro hermanas y su madre elegantemente ataviadas con sobrios vestidos que lo miraban con impaciencia._

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Xiaolang?-Ieran fue la primera en hablar mientras subían al lujoso automóvil que los llevaría a la fiesta._

_-No encontraba mi corbata y madre, sabes que detesto que me digas Xiaolang, ese es mi nombre chino, pero ahora estamos en Londres madre, Syaoran, llámame Syaoran-replicó seriamente dejando a su madre sorprendida._

_-Está bien hijo, como quieras._

_Los Daidouji poseían una suntuosa mansión al borde de un lago privado, lugar en donde se hallaba la recepción, por ser al exterior había lámparas que alumbraban el lugar dándole a la cena un toque íntimo, cientos de flores, en general rosas, adornaban los caminos._

_-Bienvenidos-Sonomi Daidouji se plantó frente a toda la familia Li en cuanto los vio llegar-un gusto conocerlos a todos._

_-Sonomi_

_-Ieran, que bien que hallas venido-sonrió Sonomi con familiaridad ante el único miembro que conocía._

_-Te presento a mi hijo y heredero de la familia, Syaoran Li- Syaoran notó entonces el paso de los años, antes, aquél título lo hubiera llenado de orgullo, pero ahora, sin su padre, solo implicaba mas responsabilidades._

_-Entonces creo que te presentaré- detrás de ella salió una hermosa jovencita de piel tan blanca como la nieve, un largo cabello color ébano que caía como cascada por su espalda y los más impresionante, unos bellos ojos amatistas que miraban al castaño con una expresión parecida a la tristeza-ella es mi hija Tomoyo Daidouji._

_-Un gusto conocerla señorita, veo que su madre no mintió respecto a su belleza-el ambarino le sonrió con cortesía inclinándose caballerosamente._

_Tomoyo le devolvió el gesto pero antes de decir nada más solo alcanzo a escuchar algo parecido a un "¡Cuidado!" y al segundo siguiente, su futuro prometido había sido bañado con lo que parecía vino tinto, mirándola con sorpresa._

_-¡Hoeeeee!, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-una chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos esmeralda miraba a Syaoran de hito en hito mientras se inclinaba varias veces como gesto de disculpa, al igual que el joven, su vestido color verde estaba manchado por el líquido- ¡no fue mi intención!_

_El joven, con su conocido mal humor, que en otra ocasión estaría a punto de estallar y gritarle al, o en este caso a la, causante de su vergonzoso accidente, se hallaba completamente encantado con la jovencita frente a sus ojos, se veía tan frágil y hermosa que instintivamente la tomó por el hombro._

_-No se preocupe señorita…-le habló con voz suave haciendo que la castaña detuviera sus disculpas y lo mirara frente a frente._

_Al parecer Syaoran ya no era el único impresionado._

_-¿Pero que te sucedió Sakura?-Tomoyo la miraba preocupada, y al bajar su mirada notó que de la mano de la joven Kinomoto salía una considerable cantidad de sangre-¡Sangre!_

_-¿Sangre?-cuando la castaña se fijó en su mano se sorprendió un poco pero volvió su mirada hacia la amatista y le sonrió-no te preocupes Tomo…- y de repente cayó desmayada, sin embargo, antes de tocar el piso fue sostenida firmemente por el joven Li._

_-¡Sakura!-gritó Tomoyo preocupada._

_-Tranquilícese la llevaré adentro para que le cierren la herida-mientras hablaba, sacó un pañuelo de su saco y envolvió delicadamente la mano de Sakura._

_-Muchas gracias, joven Li-le dijo sonriéndole amablemente, y luego solo lo vio alejarse con la castaña en brazos_

_Cuando abrió los ojos tardó un poco en reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Daidouji._

_-Veo que ya despertó-una grave voz la hizo virar inmediatamente para encontrarse con el joven al que le había tirado el vino-¿cómo se siente?_

_-¡Hoe! ¡es usted!-hizo afán de levantarse pero fue detenida de inmediato._

_-Recuéstese un rato, es lo que dijo el médico-la empujo levemente hasta dejarla acostada de nuevo, acomodada en el montón de cojines._

_-Este… perdón… p-por… lo del accidente-dijo pausadamente haciendo que el castaño la mirara con ternura._

_-Si me dices como te llamas, quedas perdonada-le dijo con sorna mirándola pícaramente y sonrojándola._

_-Sa-Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto_

_-Vaya, un lindo nombre para una linda chica-agregó mirándola intensamente._

_-¿Y tú?-preguntó tímidamente, ese chico la hacia ponerse demasiado nerviosa._

_-Yo soy Syaoran Li.-se presentó elegantemente inclinándose, pero sin quitar su mirada de la esmeralda de la joven._

_-¿Eres el prometido de Tomoyo?-preguntó al reconocer el apellido._

_-Si, veo que ya se conocen._

_Sakura bajó la mirada con tristeza, algo que fue notado por el ambarino alegrándolo completamente, puesto que al parecer ella también tenía intereses para con él._

_-Bueno, aún no es oficial-le sonrió alegremente-y créame, después de conocerla a usted, la posibilidad de hacerlo oficial es ahora mucho menor._

_-Pero joven Li, como dice eso-habló una muy sonrojada Sakura._

_-Syaoran._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Dígame Syaoran-se inclinó amablemente-¿me permite a mi llamarla por su nombre señorita?_

_-Claro-dijo alegremente, sorprendiendo al castaño con la bella melodía de su risa-Syaoran…_

_Era demasiado, su nombre sonaba bastante bien salido de los labios de la chica._

_-¿Gustas pasear conmigo por el lago, Sakura?-le ofreció galantemente su mano._

_-Pero mi mano, no se la puedo ofrecer…_

_-¿Por qué no?-su mirada se entristeció al instante, ¿es que acaso…?._

_-Por…-y le mostró graciosamente su mano, ahora vendada a causa del corte de hacía unas horas, por respuesta solo alcanzó a sentir su cuerpo levantarse del colchón._

_-Bueno, eso creo que ya se arregló-y salió caminando con Sakura en brazos riendo con ligereza._

Nadie los vio aparecer en toda la noche, pero la visión de mi amigo al día siguiente me dejó más que sorprendido… con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja formaba una imagen que yo no le había visto desde hacía años, cosa que me alegró bastante aquél día. Cuando le pregunté por ella lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue un 'es el amor de mi vida', y la puerta del baño cerrarse con un Syaoran tarareando una alegre canción.

Continuará…

NoTaS dE lA aUtOrA:

Moshi, moshi!!!

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?, espero les haya gustado, y si así fue, que mejor manera de demostrarlo que con reviews.

Porque en esta ocasión me ha dado por amenazar… si no hay reviews eso quiere decir que no les gustó y no subo el siguiente capítulo eh?

Y hablando de la historia, ya supimos como conoció Sakura a Syaoran, amor a primera vista, de una vez les digo que con Tomoyo y Eriol la cosa no va a ser tan fácil, pero será muy divertido.

Además les recomiendo mis otros fics:

Mundos paralelos, voy en el capítulo siete, y

Rescatando el corazón que llevo apenas dos capítulos.


	2. Nuestro poco agradable primer encuentro

**EL LADO EQUIVOCADO DE LA MESA**

**Capítulo 2**

Nuestro poco agradable primer encuentro…

-Veo que se está haciendo algo tarde, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos…-la verdad es que últimamente se me da bastante bien eso de hablar por hablar… y además, mientras más lejos de la "pareja del año" mejor, esto me está dando nauseas.

-Tienes toda la razón Eriol- ¿qué si la tengo? ¡claro que la tengo!, vamos Sakura, sé que estás en la misma penosa situación que yo, así que ahorrémonos todo este circo y vamonos.

-¿Por qué no se quedan otro rato?-si claro, señora Daidouji, eso que se lo crea quien no la conozca, inclusive su hija la está mirando con sorpresa, por Dios, todos sabemos que para usted mientras más rápido me largue, mejor…

-No de verdad, no queremos molestar-y ahora la sonrisa caballerosa, bien, ya casi me sale sin que se vea tan… bueno, tan forzada.

-Me voy con ustedes-que ruin te estás viendo Syaoran, mira que alejarte así de abruptamente de mi dulce Tomoyo se ve bastante descortés de tu parte, bueno, en sí es lo que has hecho desde que te comprometiste con ella.

Después de aquél primer día, en la fiesta de la casa de los Daidouji, Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron varias citas clandestinas por toda la ciudad, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de todos aquellos que los conocieran, evitando así los típicos cotilleos mal intencionados de la sociedad, sin embargo, mi amigo en esos momentos no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para hablarle acerca de sus sentimientos, y lo peor es que ni siquiera imaginaba que era totalmente correspondido.

A mí se me hacían de lo más tontas todas aquellas fruslerías amorosas, Syaoran estaba lo suficientemente ocupado como para empezar con aquella vaga idea de enamorarse: tenía empresas rendidas a sus pies, empresarios que morían por tener un contrato con toda su cadena internacional y peor aún, estaba comprometido con la heredera de las industrias Daidouji.

Con todo, a él le importó un bledo y siguió tras los pasos de Sakura.

No es que la chica me cayera en la punta del hígado o que la imaginara como una de esas caza fortunas, después de todo ella misma tenía su propia cadena empresarial, un logro bastante admirable, más para una mujer en estos tiempos, pero me parecía ilógico un amor tan precipitado.

No podría contar las veces en que me reí de los apuros en los que se metía Syaoran con tal de ir con Sakura a alguna parte, a él no le importaba ya que era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido en toda su vida, aún así, en cualquier bella historia nunca falta alguien que lo arruine todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y efectivamente la de estos dos chicos no fue la excepción.

En uno de sus tantos paseos fueron descubiertos por uno de los asociados a Ieran Li, un joven recién egresado de la universidad de Tokio que paseaba por aquellos rumbos con su mejor amiga, no vio gran cosa, una plática entre ambos con sonrisas por aquí y por allá, más solo eso basto para que el soplo llegara a oídos de la madre del heredero de las industrias Li y que ésta comenzara a sospechar de un posible fallo en sus planes de casar a su hijo, así que por todos los medios posibles intento apegarlo más a Tomoyo, lástima que lo que no sabía era que su vástago era mucho más astuto, o por lo menos, mucho más suplicante que ella.

_-Vamos amigo, ayúdame-Syaoran se paseaba frente a Eriol de un lado a otro de su habitación- es más, si quieres te pago… ¡o ya sé!, hago tu tarea de matemáticas por todo lo que resta del semestre, ¿me hincó?... por favor._

_-Mmm… ofertas bastante tentadoras- al escuchar esto el rostro del castaño se encendió con felicidad- pero no-haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera al instante- no sé porque quieres que vaya yo._

_-Ya te lo expliqué, quería ir al parque de diversiones con Sakura, pero mi madre solo me deja ir si llevo a Tomoyo también, pero anda, si vas tú puedes dejarnos solos-dijo lanzándole lastimeras miradas._

_-Que no, además, acabo de conocer a una chica nueva y tenía pensado invitarla a comer justo este fin de semana, parece que hay interés mutuo-sonrió al recodarla. Kaho Mizuki era una bella estudiante en un curso superior al suyo, solo los separaban dos años, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo y al parecer a ella tampoco, era alta, delgada, con una tersa piel pálida, unos hermosos ojos castaños y un despampanante cabello rojizo._

_-¿Y si mejor la invitas el viernes?-la mente de Syaoran maquilaba todo tipo de planes para que su amigo fuera al parque de diversiones, cada uno más disparatado que el otro, para su buena suerte, la luz de la lógica ilumino su mente a tiempo para decir- la comida se cargará a mi cuenta, puedes ir al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad si gustas, no me importa, solo llévala el viernes._

_-¿Y eso sigue incluyendo la tarea de matemáticas?-preguntó el joven inglés suspicaz, ya incapaz de negarse, después de todo ¿cada cuando puede uno darse el lujo de invitar a una hermosa joven al mejor restaurante de la ciudad sin pagar un céntimo?._

_-Si lo que digas… entonces ¿irás?_

_-Bien, bien, tú ganas… pero más vale que cumplas o nunca te lo perdonaré…-reafirmó para felicidad del castaño que afirmó enérgicamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Qué hago Tomoyo?_

_-Primero que nada, tranquilízate-le decía conciliadora la amatista- y ahora, en vez de estar brincoteando por toda la habitación dime que te sucede- dicho esto, comenzó a caminar tras ella hasta tomarla de las manos y mirarla fijamente a los ojos_

_-Pero…- aún a pesar de estar un poco más tranquila sus pupilas se dilataron y miraron llorosas a su amiga- promete no enfadarte…-gimió lastimeramente._

_-Te lo prometo._

_-Syaoran me ha invitado al parque de diversiones éste fin de semana y…_

_-¿Syaoran? ¿Hablas de Li?-preguntó Tomoyo confusa y mirándola picadamente._

_-Si-asintió Sakura con las mejillas arreboladas- el me dejó llamarlo por su nombre, y también me llama Sakura- recordó con una sonrisa soñadora._

_-Continúa- la expresión de su amiga la hizo sonreír, después de todo, Touya no había podido alejar a todos los pretendientes, y éste nuevo chico llegó cuando menos lo esperaba._

_-Pero-la castaña bajó la mirada con pesadez- no voy a aceptar su invitación…_

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tomoyo con sorpresa, en verdad su amiga se veía bastante alegre al hablar del heredero Li, entonces ¿por qué lo rechazaba?._

_-Es tu prometido ¿recuerdas?- la palabra prometido le cayó a Tomoyo como un gran golpe en la cabeza… ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?._

_-Este… si… pero… por mi no te preocupes, Sakura querida, la verdad es que estoy comprometida a la fuerza con alguien a quien no amo… pero veo que tu sí- afirmó con una sonrisita creando un enorme sonrojo en su amiga._

_-Bu- bueno… no lo sé… no lo podría llamar amor en este momento- tartamudeaba sin control._

_-Pero en un futuro, espero no muy lejano si, vamos Sakura no te hagas del rogar, ve…_

_Justo en ese preciso instante, el teléfono móvil de la castaña comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de ambas, así que la joven lo abrió para contestarlo, pero al oír la voz de quien la llamaba sus mejillas adquirieron un notorio carmín._

_-Ho-hola Syaoran… si… si también irá… ¿de verdad?... bien, me parece una idea genial… este si… hasta el sábado…- lo colgó aún con las mejillas arreboladas a causa del nerviosismo- era Syaoran…_

_-Si, lo noté- rió Tomoyo mirando fijamente a su amiga- tu sonrojo te delata querida Sakura, y cuéntame… ¿qué te dijo?_

_-Dice que pensando justamente en guardar las apariencias, ha invitado a un amigo para que vayamos los cuatro-decía cada vez más feliz, su problema ahora estaba resuelto- después de todo no te quedarás sola, ¡¿no es genial?!_

_-Si claro Sakura-en realidad no le parecía tan buena idea, pero ¿por qué arruinarle la felicidad a su amiga, quién solo procuraba lo mejor para ella?- entonces… ¿a qué hora nos veremos?_

_-A las diez de la mañana…_

-Sakura, si gustas yo puedo llevarte a tu casa- eso ni siquiera se escucha como una proposición, más bien es como una lastimera súplica Syaoran, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de disimular frente a las Daidouji, recuerda que son tu futura suegra y tu futura esposa.

-Gracias Syaoran, está bien- amigo, creo que le moviste el corazón con tu mirada…

-La verdad si ya se van no quiero entretenerlos más-vaya señora Sonomi, hasta que comienza a ser sincera, lo dijo de una forma tan terriblemente educada que no parece que nos está corriendo- vamos Tomoyo, entremos a dormir, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a elegir el vestido para la boda.

¡Ouch!, golpe bajo…

-Está bien mamá, adelántate, yo enseguida entro.

-Bien, hasta pronto a todos- ¿cuánto tiempo habrá ensayado para esa hipócrita sonrisa?, lo único que sé es que la práctica le sirvió, CASI se vio sincera…

-Eriol-rayos, otra vez esa mirada, ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil?-Eriol escúchame… por favor- me conoces demasiado Tomoyo, sabes que con esa voz entrecortada me tienes rendido a tus pies.

-Dime- no lo puedo evitar, no puedo sonar siquiera lejanamente grosero cuando es contigo.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-esa sonrisa solo aparece cuando sabes que vas a estar a solas con Sakura aún sabiendo que ésta te rechazará en redondo ¿no amigo?, aunque esas miradas cómplices parecen encerrar algo sumamente interesante-vamonos Sakura, vamos a dejarlos con todo y sus asuntos, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo.

-Claro- ni siquiera intentas disimular lo mucho que detestas estar comprometida a la fuerza, pero no quieras hacer nada precipitado, no dudo que tu madre nos esté espiando desde la ventana de su habitación para evitar cualquier tontería de nuestra parte.-oye Eriol ¿estás bien?

-Si ¿qué acaso no me ves?, te casarás con mi mejor amigo y yo seré padrino ¿no ves como irradio felicidad?- ¿por qué no mejor te digo ¡qué viva el sarcasmo!?, pero creo que eres demasiado suspicaz.

-Oye, yo no pedí esto… yo…-bajas tu voz hasta convertirla en un encantador susurro mientras me miras con aquellas amatistas empañadas de lágrimas, una visión poco soportable para mí- yo… tú bien sabes que por mí yo estaría casándome con… contigo…

¡Ouch!, segundo golpe del día…

-Pero ¿sabes?, no puede decirme todo esto a mí Tomoyo, cuando nos conocimos por plena coincidencia, solo intentábamos ayudar a Sakura y a Syaoran, claro, aunque en realidad no hicimos absolutamente nada, ellos ni siquiera podrán terminar juntos- ¡mentiroso, mentiroso!, anda grítamelo Tomoyo, sé que me lo merezco por decir tal sarta de tonterías.

-Tú menos que nadie deberías decirme todas esas cosas, ¿qué ya no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos? ¿lo olvidaste?

-Es claro que yo no sé olvidar Tomoyo, y si me disculpas me tengo que ir, no quiero que duermas tarde por mi culpa, recuerda que mañana es un día importante en tu vida…- tu madre querida mía, si está observando y no lo dudo, debe de estar feliz, me estoy retirando por mi cuenta.

-Cobarde…

Eso sí que dolió, fue el tercer golpe… y estoy fuera.

-No es que sea cobarde, solo estoy aceptando los giros del destino con lo poco que me resta de dignidad Tomoyo, quizá tú aún no lo comprendas, pero te casarás con Syaoran en dos semanas, sin nada que podamos hacer- lo tenía que sacar, en verdad esto me estaba pesando demasiado…- y ahora, me retiro… en verdad… lo siento…

_-Este… Touya, volvemos por la tarde-Sakura intentó correr mientras jalaba a Tomoyo del brazo esperando escaparse del incómodo interrogatorio de su hermano cuando…_

_-¿Y adónde creen que van las dos?- ambas se detuvieron en seco, Sakura totalmente nerviosa y Tomoyo, completamente sonrojada…_

_-Vamos… vamos… vamos a casa de Tomoyo- tartamudeó la castaña nerviosa sin mirar a su hermano mayor- ¿verdad que si Tomoyo?_

_-Este… si claro… vamos a mi casa, es que le pedí de favor a Sakura que se probara unos trajes que le acabo de confeccionar- pero también estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar coherentemente._

_-No les creo absolutamente nada, mejor yo las llevo a tu casa Tomoyo- ella ni siquiera intentó negárselo, estaba encantada mirando sus enormes ojos azabachados, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a perder tan fácilmente._

_-Hermano… ¿qué no tenías que ir con Yukito?-le preguntó con fingida inocencia, sabía que algo así pasaría por lo que reviso meticulosamente la agenda de su hermano, de tal forma que su cita coincidiera con alguna de las de Touya._

_-Cierto, tenemos que terminar esa tesis… está bien, lo siento chicas, no las puedo llevar, pero váyanse con cuidado, en especial tú monstruo- sonrió ante el apodo de su hermana menor, saliendo en dirección a la cochera de la mansión.- no comas demasiado en la casa Daidouji, he oído que a los monstruos les aumenta el apetito en estas fechas._

_-Mmm…- los mofletes de la castaña se inflaron enrojecidos a causa del enfado- como odio que me diga así… ¡yo no soy un mostruo!_

_-Oye Sakura- Tomoyo halaba con delicadeza la manga del vestido de su amiga- ¿no es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que tu hermano cambie de opinión?_

_-Cierto- y la tomó del brazo mientras ambas salían corriendo del lugar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- es mejor darnos prisa_

_-Si… - susurró Tomoyo mirando fijamente y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas el convertible negro que acababa de salir de la cochera._

_El parque de diversiones estaba abarrotado completamente de gente cuando llegaron, había globos, juguetes, jóvenes en citas o pequeños en espera de un gratificante día, con caramelos y juegos mecánicos en compañía de sus padres._

_-¿Cómo las vamos a encontrar?-Eriol estaba recargado bajo un enorme reloj ubicado justo en el cruce de caminos que había en el parque- porque digo, entre tanta gente no va a ser nada fácil._

_-Tú espera y verás, será imposible no reconocerlas, y toma- el castaño le tendió una hermosa rosa blanca, mientras que el sostenía un diminuto ramo de flores de cerezo._

_-Muchas gracias por tu declaración, pero estoy interesado solo en mujeres, lo siento…_

_-Idiota, no es para ti, es para cuando llegue Tomoyo, como tú serás su acompañante, tú se la darás- habló con tranquilidad concentrado aún en la búsqueda de las jovencitas._

_-Perdón, pero dime ¿cómo es la tal Tomoyo?- preguntó con indiferencia mirando la rosa en su mano- porque de Sakura por lo menos sé que es el amor de tu vida- Syaoran sonrió algo avergonzado._

_-Bueno, la verdad es una chica con una belleza impactante, con lo poco que la he tratado me ha parecido bastante culta e inteligente, y es una de esas personas que no se deja amedrentar por absolutamente nadie, pero no me preguntes más, porque no sabría responderte._

_-Vaya, es tu prometida y no sabes casi nada de ella- le dijo mientras agregaba refunfuñando- y pretendes que yo sepa todo lo que tú no… _

_-Ya fuiste a tu dichosa cena ¿no es así?, y tu tarea de matemáticas está ahora en la mesa de tu comedor, todo esto sin gastar absolutamente nada y sin mover siquiera un dedo, así que, cumple el trato…_

_-Bien, bien, si lo pones así, de acuerdo-sonrió malignamente- pero si ella no me agrada, ¿puedo botarla no es así?_

_-Definitivamente no- puntualizó el castaño- ¿tienes siquiera idea de lo peligrosa que es una mujer rechazada?_

_-Tengo una bastante cercana, se lo he hecho a muchas…-ante esto sonrió altivamente con aquél porte que lo distinguía, después de todo era algo completamente cierto, desde muy temprana edad tuvo un alto número de pretendientes, en su mayoría todas rechazadas-sabes que ninguna podría estar a mi altura._

_-Con esa modestia ganarías un premio amigo, pero mejor cuéntame… ¿y qué tal tu cena con Kaho?._

_-Perfectamente, digamos que Kaho es una chica bastante… divertida- sonrió con ligereza al rememorar la noche anterior- cenamos, bailamos en fin, nos divertimos bastante._

_-Y supongo que ya son novios, ¿o me equivoco?-la verdad es que había conocido a muchas de las novias de Eriol, nada fuera del otro mundo, mujeres dedicadas en su mayoría al modelaje a las que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que el inglés fuera más joven que ellas.-¿cuánto piensas durar esta vez?_

_-La verdad no lo sé, pero ya sabes, nada serio como siempre- era bien sabido que Eriol Hiraguizawa le huía al compromiso como a la peste, convirtiéndolo así, en uno de los solteros más codiciados, nadie, y muchas lo habían intentado, era capaz de mantenerlo atado a un lugar por mucho tiempo._

_-Si lo imaginaba, no se podía…_

_-¡Syaoran!_

_-¿Sakura?-el joven Li miraba para todos lados en busca de su querida flor de cerezo, las distinguió a ambas entre un bullicio de gente, una imagen que lo dejó completamente paralizado. _

_Sakura vestía un vestido de verano color rosa en conjunto con unas femeninas sandalias, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y sus mejillas se mostraban sonrojadas; Tomoyo, por su parte había decidido usar unos pescadores color blanco en conjunto con una blusa de tiras color azul y un par de tenis del mismo tono dejando suelta su larga y azabachada cabellera._

_-Hola Syaoran- Sakura llegó primero dado que tenía mucha más condición física que su amiga, sus mejillas aún se mostraban arreboladas- ¿los hicimos esperar mucho?-dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes._

_-No, para nada… toma-el castaño le dio el pequeño ramo, logrando con esto, que el sonrojo de la joven Kinomoto aumentara- espero te gusten…_

_-¡Me encantan!- y sin más se lanzó a su cuello rodeándolo delicadamente con los brazos y plantándole un leve beso en la mejilla- gracias Syaoran…_

_-Esto es digno de un video- reía Eriol a espaldas de la pareja, pero su completa atención estaba puesta en la joven Daidouji, por donde lo viera, era una belleza digna de admiración y que, como siempre, caería a sus brazos en cuanto se le declarara… Kaho podría esperar- pero creo señorita, que no me he presentado._

_Tomoyo que veía feliz a la pareja salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar a su acompañante, no es que fuera ciega como para no notar lo atractivo que era, pero lo que no lo agrado fue aquella mirada socarrona y altiva, a pesar de estar puesta en unos atractivos ojos índigo._

_-No se preocupe, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji…-se inclinó levemente en señal de saludo._

_-Y yo, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa- tomó la mano de la nívea y la besó con caballerosidad- encantado de conocerla señorita Tomoyo- y en suave susurro agregó- esperando conocerla un poco más profundamente, si sabe a lo que me refiero._

_-Me temo señor Hiraguizawa…_

_-O no, no, si me dice señor me hace sentir viejo, puedes llamarme Eriol, amor mío, mi vida… como te guste más.- sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de la jovencita._

_-Creo que con Eriol es suficiente-el tipo la hacía enfadar cada vez más, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera si apenas se conocían?_

_-Vaya, creo que ya se conocen- Syaoran apareció a su lado mirándolos alternadamente con preocupación, el ambiente ahí se sentía bastante denso- Sakura, te presento a mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa…_

_-O amor mío, mi vida… como gustes Sakura-agregó Tomoyo imitando la voz de el inglés._

_-Me temo, Tomoyo querida, que esa oferta fue solo para ti…- vaya que era un chico valiente, pero si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener._

_-Pues ¿sabe qué joven Eriol?, me importa un bledo su oferta así que por favor cierre su altiva y refinada bocota- dicho esto salió caminando sin rumbo fijo pero con aires enfadados._

_-Te lo tenías bien merecido amigo… Sakura, ¿nos vamos?- la joven asintió algo preocupada por la actitud de su amiga, nunca la había visto tan enfadada con una persona- y tú-le dijo a Eriol- recuerda que es tu acompañante, así que búscala._

_Recorrió con pesar todo el parque aún asombrado por la actitud de la joven Daidouji, nunca antes ninguna mujer le había rechazado de una forma tan abrupta, fue un duro golpe a su inflado ego… pero, no dejaría las cosas así, ella caería por las buenas o por las malas…_

_-Ninguna mujer, y mucho menos una niña tonta rechaza a Eriol Hiraguizawa…- murmuró siguiendo en su búsqueda por el parque._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Konnichiwa!!!

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo del fic… lo escribí lo más rápido posible, adoro sus reviews muchas gracias… pero la amenaza sigue en pie buajaja!!!!

También les recomiendo leer mis otros fics:

Mundos Paralelos

Rescatando el corazón

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me retiro… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de El lado equivocado de la mesa…

Bye, bye!!!

Mokonayamileth


	3. Cerca del enemigo

**EL LADO EQUIVOCADO DE LA MESA**

Este capítulo esta dedicado a ti, que leíste este fic desde que solo eran ideas plasmadas en una hoja de cuaderno con una letra ininteligible, y que me has animado a continuarlo… Gracias Sari!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cerca del enemigo

-Divina- buena palabra señora Daidouji, describe a la perfección la imagen angelical que muestra su hija con aquél hermoso vestido de novia, más hermoso enfundado en su perfecta y delicada figura- te ves realmente divina Tomoyo.

-Gracias mamá- no sabes como me duele notar aquél matiz oscuro debajo de tu bellísima mirada amatista, ¿lloraste?... sería absurdo negarlo, me siento como el hombre más infeliz del planeta por hacerte sufrir de esta manera, pero comprende, es lo mejor para ambos.

-Perfecto, nos lo llevamos- la encargada de la tienda debe de estar muy contenta, acaba de vender un vestido de miles de dólares, sin importar que porcentaje de la venta gane… digamos que podrá gastar en sus cursilerías femeninas por un periodo bastante largo- solo espero que el joven Li no esté espiando, recuerda que es de mala suerte ver el vestido antes de la boda- ¿Syaoran?, no me haga reír, él está más ocupado viendo el vestido de una de las damas de honor… por cierto, ¿ya mencioné que Sakura será dama de honor?

-Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra, y vuelvan pronto- vaya caja más enorme, y supongo que ahora querrán que yo la cargue, porque no veo otro motivo por el que hayan requerido mi presencia en este lugar, aparte claro del de demostrarme que su hija se casará y que soy solo un estorbo más en sus planes, veamos que tan acertadas son mis predicciones, tres, dos, uno…

-Joven Eriol ¿podría ayudarnos a llevar esta caja al auto?-¡bingo!, ya lo decía yo, que un ofrecimiento así de su parte no me saldría completamente gratuito señora Sonomi ¿puedo llamarla así no?, que va, usted no puede leer mis pensamientos así que es igual.

-Claro, con mucho gusto, pero primero vayamos por Syaoran y Sakura- hay que traer a esos dos rápido, antes de que cometan una tontería en nombre de los cuatro.

-Tomoyo querida, ¿puedes ir a traerlos?, me parece que están en los vestidos de las damas- es mi imaginación o usted, mi estimada señora, quiere hablar a solas conmigo- nos vemos en un rato.

-Ahora vuelvo- esa es la Tomoyo que yo conocí, muéstrale al mundo que yo te importo un comino, con ese caminar tan sugestivo, créeme que nadie lo dudaría, pero por favor sé discreta, alborotas a los caballeros a tu alrededor, y no creo tener un campo de protección que me evite mirarte a mi también, algo poco conveniente frente a la aguda mirada de tu adorable madre.

-Pongamos las cosas claras señor Hiraguizawa- ¿y qué no lo había echo ya?, creo que solo le falta pagarme un viaje sin retorno a un país con un nombre conocido solo para sus ciento veinte habitantes.

-Dígame- no ponga esa cara por favor señora, solo es cortesía, yo sé que usted sabe de esto más que yo, después de todo, es usted una de las más refinadas damas de esta sociedad, educada bajo los más estrictos y escrupulosos modales ¿o me equivoco?

-No lo quiero cerca de mi hija, ella está sufriendo demasiado con el simple hecho de verlo todos los días.

-Entonces, ¿no cree que sería más fácil dejarla casarse con quien ella quiera?- ¿por qué se ha quedado callada tan de repente?, ande, responda con lo más coherente que se le ocurra.

-Ambos sabemos que usted es el hombre con menos posibilidades de hacer feliz a mi hija- error, sé equivoca como nunca, he cambiado lo suficiente para dejar de ser aquél tipo que su hija conocido hace años, todo gracias a ella misma ¿qué no lo ve?- prefiero que mi hija una su fortuna con alguien más estable como Syaoran.

-¿Y qué sucede si Syaoran no quiere amasar fortuna precisamente con su hija?- no finja demencia, ambos sabemos de quien estoy hablando, es tiempo de arreglar algunas cuentas pendientes, y dado que me habla con toda sinceridad acerca de su mala opinión de mi persona, yo tengo la misma libertad de dar la mía sobre la suya.

-Eso quedo arreglado hace algunos años ya, Syaoran ama a Tomoyo, sino lo hace ahora, lo hará cuando estén casados lo quiera o no, esa fue la última voluntad de su madre.

-Es usted una verdadera desgracia, está jugando con el futuro de su hija como si fuera el suyo propio, ¿nunca le dijeron lo egoísta que puede llegar a ser?- esa cachetada me la merecía señora Daidouji, pero me duele más el ver que usted no va hacer nada para cambiar su forma de ser.

-¡Mamá! ¿por qué?- esa una de las cosas que más amo de ti, que aún a pesar de tu notable enfado te preocupas por mí, querida Tomoyo, lo hacías inclusive cuando nos odiábamos a muerte- ¿Eriol estás bien?- si no lo estaba con ese simple roce de tu delicada mano en mi mejilla, creo que no me puedo sentir mejor.

_-Joven Hiraguizawa ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- Tomoyo mostraba un gesto desenfadado poco usual en una joven de su estirpe, ante la imagen del inglés cansado por la caminata realizada en su búsqueda- se ve cansado, ¿no gusta sentarse?- ofreció señalando el suelo del parque con una sonrisa._

_-Creo que eres como un lobo con piel de oveja Tomoyo, te he subestimado- agregó Eriol mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

_-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta- recitó con sorna, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la rosa que llevaba el joven en la mano- ¿y ésa rosa? ¿es para mí?_

_-Syaoran me dijo que se la diera a la dama que me acompañara, pero dado que no veo ninguna por aquí, así que… iré en su búsqueda si me permite- y paso junto a Tomoyo empujándola logrando así, que chocara contra la pared… un grave error._

_-Mira- sorpresivamente la nívea lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mirándolo amenazadoramente- no me he pasado los últimos diez años de mi vida tomando las clases necesarias para convertirme en una señorita de sociedad para que llegues y lances tus ponzoñosos comentarios como si fuese una mujer vulgar._

_-Pues yo diría que más que tomar clases de etiqueta, tomaste de defensa personal- aún a pesar de que todas las personas a su alrededor miraban la escena asustados, el rostro de Eriol no mostraba emoción alguna- y si no te molesta- tomando con delicadeza la mano de la amatista, retirándola así del su cuello- cualquier ser humano necesita respirar- más el enfado seguía presente en la hermosa mirada amatista de su acompañante- tengo que admitir que te debo una disculpa._

_-¿En serio?- Tomoyo nunca pensó que admitiría su culpa tan fácilmente por lo que, la disculpa en verdad la sorprendía._

_-Si, prometo nunca volverte a empujar a mi paso- añadió sonriendo en espera de su reacción._

_-¿Y por lo de dudar de mi educación?_

_-Ah… por eso, por eso la verdad es que no, y espera, no te pongas así- reclamó cuando la vio venir nudillos en alto y con dirección a su rostro, tomándola por el mentón y colocándola a pocos centímetros de su rostro- lo dudo, porque le están dando educación de señorita a una niña…_

_-¿Niña? ¡Cómo te atreves!- pero como respuesta Eriol rozó sus cabellos y la miró como si en su lugar se encontrara una pequeña- ¡No hagas eso!_

_Y entonces el inglés le estiró la rosa sin siquiera mirarla, logrando en su persona un breve sonrojo, esa era otra característica poco común. Vaya, el heredero Hiraguizawa levantaba en ella reacciones consideradas en su opinión "poco convenientes"._

_-Supongo que es lo menos que mereces por soportarme- y sin decir más nada siguió su camino con ella detrás siguiéndolo levemente confundida._

_Caminaron alrededor del parque uno a lado del otro, ganándose con ello las miradas de todos los presentes, dado que ambos eran personalidades sumamente reconocidas, gracias a sus logros y adineradas familias._

_-¡Tomoyo querida!- un atractivo joven de mirada esmeralda y cabellera rubia se abrió paso entre la gente hasta quedar delante de la heredera Daidouji sonriéndole con coquetería- que coincidencia encontrarnos, de seguro es el destino._

_-Si claro Daisuke, que coincidencia, mejor dime ¿cómo supiste que iba a estar aquí?- agregó con una sonrisa comprensiva que suavizó sus hermosas facciones-¿qué le dijiste esta vez a mamá?_

_-Es fácil, le dije que necesitaba saber acerca de la tarea de vacaciones- ante esto Tomoyo se cubrió el rostro con una de sus pálidas manos mirándolo con reproche- ¿por qué te pones así Tomoyo?_

_-Daisuke… de verdad que mi madre va a sospechar con tus ideas tontas- a pesar de las circunstancias rió con ligereza ante la expresión interrogativa del chico- acabo de llegar a Londres ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿cómo se supone que sé la tarea si ni siquiera he entrado al colegio?_

_-Ya decía yo que algo en mi plan no concordaba- rió el rubio avergonzadamente- pero sabes que con tu vívida imagen en mi mente no puedo pensar coherentemente, querida Tomoyo.- sin embargo, reparó entonces en la presencia de Eriol que lo miraba con dureza- y dime… ¿quién es él?_

_Eriol era una de esas personas que odiaba ser ignorado y el que dos jóvenes casi completamente desconocidos para él lo hubiesen echo, lo ponía realmente furioso._

_-Pero que descuidada soy- agregó la nívea con gesto teatral, era más que obvio que lo había ignorado a propósito como un sutil método de venganza, después de todo, su orgullo estaba considerablemente afectado por ser llamada "niña"- permítanme presentarlos, Daisuke, él es Eriol Hiraguizawa; Eriol, amor mío, cariño o como sea, te presento a Daisuke Souma._

_-Un gusto- Daisuke miraba al inglés con desconfianza- ¿por qué estabas con él? ¿es tu novio Tomoyo?_

_-No Daisuke, recuerda que mi prometido es Syaoran Li- el comentario pareció herir bastante al rubio ya que dibujo en su rostro una expresión de dolor bastante creíble._

_-No digas eso frente a mí, por favor, sabes lo mucho que me gustas y aún así mencionas a tu prometido- balbuceó, intentando olvidar lo dicho por la joven- mejor huyamos juntos a otro país, con mi herencia podremos sobrevivir muchos años dejando un capital respetable a nuestros futuros herederos…_

_-¿Acaso no estás yendo muy rápido Daisuke?, ni siquiera he aceptado tu proposición- Eriol se dio cuenta de que estaba rechazando al tipo de una forma delicada cosa que lo hizo sonreír… pobre iluso._

_-Pero lo harás ¿no es así?- dijo tomando las manos de la nívea con un gesto esperanzado- aceptarás ser mi novia ¿verdad?_

_-Lo siento, pero creo que no- Tomoyo lo miró compadecida como queriendo hacerle creer que de verdad le dolía rechazarlo- no estoy interesada en tu propuesta, además, es demasiado pronto, no hace mucho que acabo de llegar y no te conozco bien.._

_El joven Souma contorsionó su rostro en una mueca de intenso dolor, completamente decepcionado ante la respuesta de la amatista._

_-'Eso también es digno de un video'- pensó Eriol intentando por todos los medios no reír, cosa que le estaba costando bastante trabajo._

_-¡Pero Tomoyo! ¿es en verdad tu última palabra?, puedo darte más tiempo para pensar si quieres, nos podemos conocer._

_-En verdad que no estoy interesada, lo siento, y si no te importa creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol que la miraba como si estuviera loca- vamos, no seas arisco y vayamos a buscar a Sakura y a Syaoran, este… nos vemos Daisuke- se despidió con una última sonrisa dejando al joven de cabellera rubia completamente petrificado en medio del parque._

_Eriol tenía que admitirlo, era bastante buena en aquello de rechazar a la gente, y más aún a jóvenes insolentes y persistentes como ese tal Daisuke._

_-Vamos ya, o que ¿acaso te quedarás ahí parado mirándome?- le sonrió socarrona y altivamente la nívea antes de seguir su camino- no serías el primero y mucho menos el último._

_-Si claro, quisiera señorita modestia- le dijo antes de correr para poder alcanzarla._

Tengo que admitir que la personalidad misteriosa y desinhibida de Tomoyo fueron factores que llamaron poderosamente mi atención desde el inicio, si bien, ambos teníamos caracteres similares, chocábamos con mucha frecuencia, ya que a mi querida amatista no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar junto a un engreído mujeriego, una descripción bastante acertada para mi persona en aquél entonces.

Pero aquella joven divertida y con aquél raro sentido del humor cambiaba en cuanto estaba en la presencia de su madre, ésta le infundía un miedo terrible que tuve a bien descubrirle y que me sirvió como desahogo en muchas de mis bromas hacia ella… desgraciadamente el paso de los años no ha hecho mucho por aquél temor.

Sé bien que siempre tuve una tendencia a considerarla y tratarla como a una niña pequeña, pero solo era un asunto de protección a mi favor, el haber notado que en realidad era una hermosa y grácil joven trajo consecuencias palpablemente desgraciadas a mí.

-Tomoyo, creo que tenemos que irnos- justo de quien estaba hablando, aún no entiendo como una mujer de complexión tan delgada, casi frágil pueda controlar a una hija algo más alta que ella, y con mucho más carácter- y espero cumpla su parte del trato joven Hiraguizawa- ¿esa mirada cómplice es para mí?, creo que no me conoce lo suficiente.

-No creo recordar haber hecho trato alguno con usted, mi estimada señora- me encanta ese gesto enfadado que tiende a hacer justo cuando me ve a mí o escucha alguno de mis bien atinados comentarios, y para el esperado final, le doy la espalda y subo a mi convertible azul dispuesto a irme- hasta luego Tomoyo.

-Adiós Eriol- creo que a ti también te gusta hacer enfadar a tu madre de vez en cuando querida, esperemos que ella no se entere que hace un par de años lo hacías bastante seguido.

-----

-Bienvenido señor Hiraguizawa.

-Buenas tardes señorita Rika- no te sonrojes ante la mención de tu nombre, está más que claro que no me interesas- ¿algún pendiente?- deja de mirarme embobada y haz el trabajo por el que te pago, aunque pienso que con el dinero deberías comprarte una falda nueva, a esa le faltan varios centímetros de tela.

-Una señorita lo espera en su oficina, dijo que no le importaría el que entrara sin permiso- vaya, así que tampoco sabes seguir órdenes y crees que con tu sonrisa tonta lo vas a arreglar todo ¿no?.

-¿Qué parte de nadie puede entrar a mi oficina no entendiste?- me miras con aquella cara de mártir que te caracteriza, si, quizá estoy exagerando, pero me encuentro demasiado exasperado y solo necesitaba una víctima… te pusiste como en charola de plata.

-¡Lo siento señor Hiraguizawa!, pero ¡es que la señorita presionó mucho!- si crees que tus lagrimillas innecesarias van a ablandarme, estás sumamente equivocada Rika.

-Veamos quien se cree lo suficientemente poderoso para entrar así- mi oficina no tiene rastro de persona alguna, es más las luces aún están apagadas- ¿es acaso una de tus bromas tontas Rika?

-Pe- pero… ¡estaba aquí!- la verdad, elegiste un momento fatal para bromear conmigo secretaría de quinta.

-¡Estoy aquí!- alguien en mi cuello, una larga cabellera castaña nublándome la vista y al segundo siguiente, yo adolorido tirado en el suelo bajo la mirada y la risa contenida de mi secretaría.

-¿Qué miras? ¡Lárgate!- la veo salir completamente apenada y sonrojada, la verdad, no me interesa, que piense lo peor de mí, está en todo su derecho.

-No deberías ser tan descortés con tu personal primito.

-Solo lo soy con aquellas que gustan de coquetear descaradamente conmigo- es que a las tontas todavía no les da por entender que nunca me fijaré en ellas, no mientras Tomoyo Daidouji viva.

-Ya veo, es esa Tomoyo otra vez, ¿qué sucedió ahora? ¿pelearon por quién era el más orgulloso y hubo empate?, ambos sabemos que regresaran llorando como niños pequeños en unos cuantos días- creo que llevas demasiado tiempo lejos de aquí prima.

-Nakuru ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos?

-Meses, unos ocho si no me equivoco- de verdad que no te has enterado de absolutamente nada, supongo que mis pocas llamadas no tenían como tema principal mi relación presente con Tomoyo.

-Creo que es necesario que sepas, que la señorita Daidouji…

-¿Señorita Daidouji? ¿tan enojados están como para que la llames así?- no es enojo exactamente y no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, no lo estarás tanto cuando me dejes terminar de hablar.

-¿En qué iba?, bien, la señorita Daidouji se casará con el heredero de los Li en poco tiempo- vaya, creo que en vez de sorprenderte menos tus ojos abiertos de par en par indican que la noticia te cayó como balde de agua fría.

-¡Qué! ¿con Syaoran?

-Si, nada más y nada menos que con Syaoran- si estuviera en otra situación me reiría mucho de tu expresión.

-No… es que esto… ¡esto no puede ser!... necesito ir con Touya… aire por favor que me muero…

_-Dime que no es cierto por favor Sakura…_

_-Es cierto Tomoyo ¿qué no estás feliz?, ¡estaremos en la misma clase que Syaoran y Eriol!- el rostro de la castaña se mostraba sonrojado y feliz, muy contrario al de ella que miraba el papel del horario como si aquél objeto hubiese cometido una traición imperdonable-quizá me cueste un poco de trabajo adaptarme dado que entramos a la mitad del semestre pero tú no tendrás problemas ¡eres tan inteligente!_

_-No es cierto Sakura, claro que me costará adaptarme-aclaró la amatista, y añadió fingiendo una sonrisa- que bien que hayamos quedado en el mismo grupo que esos dos…_

_-¿Verdad?, además noté que tú y Eriol ya son amiguitos- en ese momento la sonrisa de Tomoyo se congeló- desaparecieron todo el día, solo hasta que encontramos a Daisuke llorando en el cruce pudimos dar con su localización… no sé que le habrá pasado, pero cuando vio a Syaoran lo miró de una forma horrible…- concluyó encogiendo los hombros de forma interrogativa._

_-Si claro… este… ¿por qué no mejor pido unos pastelillos y un poco de té para almorzar?- propuso buscando así un cambio radical de tema- debes de estar hambrienta, no hemos tomado nada en toda la mañana._

_Justo en ese instante el estómago de la heredera Kinomoto se escuchó por toda la habitación, sonrojándola levemente._

_-Creo que tienes razón, tengo mucha hambre- dijo con una risa avergonzada, cubriendo su vientre con ambas manos- mejor llamo a una de las sirvientas…_

_-¿Acaso lo que acabo de escuchar fue el estómago de un monstruo?- Touya se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con aquél porte gallardo que le distinguía y el cabello negro ligeramente húmedo._

_-¡No soy ningún monstruo hermano!- la menor de los Kinomoto se acercó a su hermano y le dio una patada en la espinilla con su pequeño zapato celeste viendo como éste caía sosteniéndose dicha zona con dolor- para que aprendas._

_-De verdad que eres un monstruo- refunfuñó el joven levantándose para mirarla con fiereza._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Touya?- preguntó Tomoyo notándose preocupada._

_-Claro, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado pero… gracias por preguntar- añadió mirándola fijamente, logrando con esto, que la aludida se sonrojara fuertemente._

_-N- no es nada- Sakura la miraba extrañada, no era común ver a su amiga sonrojarse… ¿es que acaso…?_

_-Solo venía a avisarles que voy a estar con Yukito, así que si mi padre pregunta ya sabes donde estoy Sakura_

_-Si hermano… ¿pero se te hace tarde no?... vete ya- y lo empujó hacia la salida con rapidez. Aunque la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos hermanos era bastante marcada, era difícil saber quien saldría con la victoria en cada una de las batallas llevadas a cabo en la mansión Kinomoto, puesto que Sakura había aprendido desde muy pequeña todo tipo de artes marciales, creando una excelente defensa._

_-Si, si, ya me voy ¡adiós Tomoyo!- gritó antes de que su hermana le cerrara la puerta en las narices._

_-Vaya… creo que iré a pedir esos pastelillos…_

_Al día siguiente_

_-¡Tarde! ¡Se me hizo tarde!- esas dos, son las voces de Sakura y Syaoran, dos destacados estudiantes de preparatoria con solo un mal hábito: tener una incorregible preferencia por dormitar hasta pasada media hora del horario escolar estándar._

_-¡Espera…!, siempre es igual…- y esas, las de Tomoyo y Eriol, jóvenes que a pesar de ser puntuales son obligados a cumplir un habitual ejercicio matutino: perseguir a sus mejores amigos durante todo el trayecto al colegio._

_La academia de finanzas Clow se ubicaba en Bloomsbury, un elegante distrito repleto de bellas plazas y con un gran legado del tipo cultural. La academia podía jactarse de una envidiable demanda, sobresaliendo gracias a su estricto régimen para la elección de su alumnado; jóvenes con padres poseedores de bienes abundantes y con promedios escolares excelentes precediéndolos, asegurando así, que pasados los tres años reglamentarios de estudio saldrían de allí, exitosos dirigentes empresariales._

_No era extraño ver a los vástagos de las familias Hiraguizawa y Li recorriendo los pasillos del plantel, ambos eran dignos representantes de la academia: habientes de notas altas, modales impecables y por sobre todo, de progenitores que pagaban su gratitud con excelsas donaciones monetarias. Aún así, en ese momento los jóvenes habían quedado sutilmente olvidados por el profesorado gracias a dos mozuelas recién llegadas de tierras niponas, venidas de las familias Daidouji y Kinomoto._

_-¿Has escuchado los rumores Eriol?- ambos jóvenes caminaban ya más relajados, después de la carrera para llegar, hacia la zona de casilleros._

_-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con curiosidad el níveo, notando a un grupo de jovencitas apiñadas en una esquina, que lo miraban con fijeza para después estallar en tontas carcajadas._

_-Se dice que hoy van a ingresar dos nuevos alumnos- mirando igualmente al singular grupo y sonriéndoles cortésmente- ¿y ellas quienes son?- levantando una ceja al notar como todas se ruborizaban, cubriéndose el rostro casi enseguida._

_El ojiazul no respondió, avanzando hasta llegar frente a las jóvenes que lo miraban con admiración lanzándoles un vistazo petulante._

_-Son tontas, solo eso…- y sin más, se viró para salir en dirección a su aula de clases, caminando con su característica altivez dejando a un grupo de llorosas y enfadadas chicas detrás- vamonos Syaoran._

_-Perdónenlo- el castaño se disculpó con una profunda inclinación- no es tan malo como parece- y con una última sonrisa conciliadora se alejó corriendo- ¿por qué lo haces Eriol?- le preguntó a su amigo mostrándose un poco molesto ante su prepotente actitud._

_No pudo saber la respuesta ya que llegaron al aula donde el profesor acababa de ingresar mirándolos reprobadoramente, el ambiente en general se mostraba relajado, no eran extraños los retrasos de Eriol y Syaoran, causados en su mayoría, por la mala costumbre del segundo._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué llegaron tarde?- la voz del profesor sonaba enfadado, como todas las ocasiones anteriores, pero Syaoran sabía como mantener su enojo a raya._

_-Lo siento tanto profesor- Syaoran mostraba un gesto de pena tan creíble que muchas chicas suspiraron y lanzaron miradas amenazantes en dirección al profesor ¿cómo se atrevía aquél hombre a hacer sufrir a Li?- es que me quedé hasta muy tarde estudiando, ya sabe, mi madre tiende a ser muy exigente y necesita las mejores notas siempre… y sin mi padre es- ahora remataba con aquella voz entrecortada que había perfeccionado a la edad de cinco años, era verdad que la muerte de su padre habían sido dolorosa pero también era un excelente excusa- es tan difícil cubrir sus expectativas._

_Para esos instantes las chicas se secaban las lágrimas con las mangas de sus sacos, gimoteando tristemente, era el turno de que el profesor se ablandara. Para Syaoran era rutina, tenía una inventiva impresionante, al grado de tener una excusa nueva todos los días; Eriol, con el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había notado que todas tenían exactamente el mismo tema gastado: la dificultad que conllevaba dirigir una familia a tan corta edad. El inglés admiraba la capacidad que tenía su amigo de sacar algo positivo de entre todas sus desgracias._

_-Esta bien jóvenes, pueden pasar, solo espero que demuestre aquellas horas de estudio joven Li…- le habló quedamente mirándolo de forma inquisitiva._

_-Y que lo diga- susurró el castaño, siendo solamente escuchado por Eriol que sonrió con ligereza "nunca cambiará"; la excusa le quedaba como guante, el heredero Li no necesitaba horas interminables de estudio para aprender las cosas, tenían facilidad para las matemáticas y era, además de todo, un excelente deportista, el saber que estaba comprometido con Tomoyo Daidouji habían roto ya varios corazones._

_-Lo… lo siento profesor…_

_El sonido de aquella voz alertó a dos jóvenes en aquella aula y entonces en la puerta aparecieron las dos personas que menos habían esperado encontrar portando el uniforme escolar femenino compuesto por una falda color negro tableada arriba de las rodillas, un saco de la misma tonalidad con el emblema de la institución, la camisa blanca estaba totalmente desfajada y el corbatín a medio atar; era notable su salida tardía de casa. Eran Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji en todo su esplendor, cada una con un maletín de cuero negro con apariencia de ser bastante costosos._

_-Oh, sí- Sakura y Syaoran se miraban soñadoramente mientras se saludaban con timidez, sonriéndose bobamente._

_-Oh, no- Tomoyo y Eriol, en cambio, se fulminaban con la mirada, con la clara esperanza de que con esto, el otro se convirtiera por extraños azares del destino en polvo._

_-Me quieren decir jovencitas ¿por qué llegan tarde en su primer día de clases?, debí haberlas presentado hace más de veinte minutos- refunfuñó el profesor mirando su reloj de pulsera, no parecía dispuesto a perdonar una segunda y abrupta interrupción en su clase, lo que no sabía era que…_

_-Perdóneme profesor, es que soy tan enfermiza…-Sakura tosió sin disimulo ganándose las miradas de todos los de su nueva clase- me es imposible correr con rapidez, tiendo a- y soltando un sonoro respiro prosiguió-tiendo a… perder el aire con… facilidad._

_Eriol se fijo en que Tomoyo ponía los ojos en blanco, de no ser porque era el mejor amigo del mentiroso más hábil de todo el colegio habría creído el largo sermón que lanzaba Sakura en aquél instante, por desgracia no era el caso, ella mentía, había que admitir que lo hacía muy bien algo que lo sorprendió gratamente, en verdad que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

_-Si es usted tan enfermiza ¿por qué no recibí justificante médico alguno?- difícil respuesta, el semblante de la castaña vaciló solo por unos instantes para introducir la mano dentro de su maletín sacando un arrugado papel, al parecer el aire había regresado a ella por extraordinarias coincidencias del destino. _

_-Aquí tiene- le estiró la nota siendo tomada por le profesor, que lo leyó con tal rapidez que era difícil distinguir la dirección de su mirada- no puede sacarlo hasta hace poco así que… _

_-Bien, bien pueden pasar, pero rápido hace media hora que debí haber comenzado con la lección de hoy, y no crean que por ser nuevas tendrán privilegios, bueno… sus asientos serán… Kinomoto, usted irá delante del joven Li, por favor levante su mano para que su compañera pueda llegar- se dirigió con seriedad a Syaoran, quien lo obedeció de inmediato con una sonrisa. El profesor no tenía idea alguna de lo que se traían esos dos por lo que le resultó extraña la radiante sonrisa que Sakura le dirigió a uno de los alumnos predilectos del instituto, quizá coquetería femenina, eso si que era normal, en especial para aquél joven.- veamos… señorita Daidouji- Tomoyo había notado para su desgracia, un asiento vacío delante de Hiraguizawa, el estar a un lado de su prima era un consuelo, pero no uno lo suficientemente fuerte. Con todo y el gran peso que le producía su nerviosismo, pudo distinguir a Daisuke entre todos aquellos estudiantes uniformados de negro, éste le sonreía con calidez moviendo las manos tratando de llamar la atención del profesor._

_-¡Señor!_

_-¿Qué sucede joven Souma?- el entrecejo del profesor se frunció ligeramente, odiaba ser interrumpido, y con esa eran tres las interrupciones en su día._

_-La señorita podría sentarse aquí- la nívea sonrió forzadamente, si era necesario sentarse frente a su admirador número uno, lo haría sin rechistar con tal que no quedar frente a aquél altivo inglés de mirada índigo… tan odioso._

_-No… creo que no… lo mejor será… frente al joven Hiraguizawa- Tomoyo miró a Eriol con vilipendio, él le regresó la mirada aunando una sonrisa socarrona- joven Eriol… ¿podría…?_

_-No será necesario profesor, sé de quien me habla- camino con lentitud como queriendo alargar el suplicio que le esperaba hasta llegar al penúltimo lugar de la fila en donde todos, sin excepción, la miraban con curiosidad. Las jóvenes cuchicheaban sin cesar, después de todo una nueva primicia había llegado a sus manos lista para disponer de ella como se quisiera, de ser posible la harían papilla junto con su amiga en una semana buscando la información necesaria para crear las notas más escandalosas del semestre, el que el instituto tuviese su propio periódico semanal era una ventaja._

_-Hola Tomoyo- le susurró el níveo en cuanto tomó asiento; la espalda de la joven se tensó por un instante, volviéndose hacia el inglés con una extraña sonrisa en los labios._

_-Hola… Eriol- procuró arrastrar su nombre lo más posible, pronunciándolo con ponzoña- que sorpresa…_

_-Sorpresa la que nos dieron ustedes, solo espero que nos divirtamos mucho juntos- Tomoyo leyó las intenciones cargadas en aquella frase contentándose con contestarle en un susurro._

_-Créame, no creo que se divierta más de lo que yo lo haré…- y soltó una risita entrecortada nada propia de ella…_

.:.:.:.Notas de la autora.:.:.:.

Konnichippu!!!

Espero que no estén enojadas conmigo por haberme tardado tanto en publicar, pero se habrán dado cuenta que he aumentado un poco más el contenido de este capítulo, la verdad es que por mí me habría seguido pero sino lo cortaba me hubiera tardado más… lo siento.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews… que bueno que les esté gustando esta historia tanto como a mí, con su apoyo es que este fic sigue adelante, así que, espero no tardarme tanto en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos a Nokusa-san y Luna-box que siempre están al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

Bye, y ya saben, si quieren otro capítulo más rápido solo

SUBMIT REVIEW GO!

Bye, bye!!!

Mokonayamileth


	4. El único chico sobre la tierra

"_¡Si me llamaras, sí, si me llamaras!_

_Lo dejaría todo, todo lo tiraría:_

_los precios, los catálogos,_

_el azul del océano en los mapas,_

_los días y sus noches,_

_los telegramas viejos_

_y un amor._

_Tú, que no eres mi amor,_

_¡si me llamaras!"_

**Fragmento de **_**La voz a ti debida**_

**Pedro Salinas**

**EL LADO EQUIVOCADO DE LA MESA**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El único chico sobre la tierra…

-Buenas tardes- esa voz…

-No puedo creerlo, ¡qué haces tú aquí!- creo que sé de quien se trata, tu exaltación Nakuru, me lo indica claramente, pero… aún no la quiero mirar.

-Nada importante, solo que a llegado a mis oídos que la esperada boda de Syaoran Li con Tomoyo Daidouji por fin se llevará a cabo y quise venir a ver como estabas Eriol- ¿cuándo es que regresaste de tu viaje?, se te ve tan hermosa como siempre mientras tu espesa cabellera pelirroja se mueve con el viento.

-Hola Kaho- si lo sé, en momentos como éste estoy demasiado expuesto ante ti, supongo que la amenaza que recibiste de Tomoyo hace años se evaporó en cuanto supiste de su boda. Te acercas con una lentitud insólita a mí, sin embargo, en estos momentos estoy protegido, quizá no te has dado cuenta, quizá lo has ignorado, pero han seguido todos tus movimientos desde que atravesaste el umbral de mi oficina…

-¡Lárgate!- hace años que te ganaste una enemiga, una poco conveniente de hecho, no recuerdo que nadie que se metiese con mi prima haya salido bien parado. Lo sabes ¿verdad?, supongo que por ello has salido con aquellos aires indignados ante la amenaza tan directa, sin decir siquiera adiós - ¿cómo puedes siquiera haberla recibido Eriol? ¿qué no ves que es una maldita bruja?- tu ceño fruncido, tu peinado alborotado… si, estás muy enfadada querida Nakuru; te viras con dirección a la puerta tan solo para gritarle -¡Bruja!- y regresar a tu conversación habitual conmigo- ¿y bien?

-Y bien… ¿qué?

-No te hagas el gracioso, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando- supongo que mis aires inocentes nunca han convencido a nadie, y no esperaba que lo hicieran contigo, sería como un insulto a tu persona pensarlo- ¿por qué Tomoyo se va a casar con tu mejor amigo y no contigo?, no me digas que le hiciste algo por que si es así…

-Tranquilízate, no he hecho nada, solo fue… fue la decisión de su madre- está bien, ahora puedes mirarme con lástima, estoy seguro que ni siquiera me crees.

-Si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- lo suponía, el hecho de que Eriol Hiraguizawa se sometiera a la decisión de alguien que no fuera el mismo es difícil de creer, incluso para mí- ¿y de cuando en cuando tu sigues órdenes?, ¿sabes qué?, no te creo absolutamente nada, y mas vale que me digas la verdad…

-¡Es la verdad!- no sé que gano rompiendo mis pertenencias una por una, lo que si sé es que es bastante efectivo para desahogarme- puedes ir y preguntarle en persona si dudas de mi palabra- sin embargo creo que no es necesario, me parece que con esta demostración lo has entendido fuerte y claro.

-P-pero… ¿por qué?- me gritaste, te grité, he roto mis esculturas mas caras… ¿y lo único que haces es preguntar por qué?.

-¡No lo sé!- vaya, hasta que aparece alguien con quien puedo perder los estribos sin miedo a recibir una bofetada de por medio- piensa… piensa que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para su hija…

-¡Cómo se atreve a siquiera…!

-Pero lo peor de todo es, que estoy completamente de acuerdo- ya lo dije, Tomoyo es demasiado buena como para terminar con alguien como yo, quizá fue que lo nuestro estaba destinado a durar solo algún tiempo, nada relativamente importante y ahora… no quedaba nada- pienso que es lo mejor alejarme de ella… no la merezco

-Eriol…- la necesito tanto que me duele pensar en una vida sin ella, pero esto es real, estoy tan lejos de alcanzarla.

-Creo que iré a buscarla- solo hay una manera de olvidarla, y las opciones se me han agotado.

-¿A quién? ¿a Tomoyo?

-No… a Kaho.

_-¡Eri!- una estruendosa voz se dejó escuchar a lo largo del pasillo del colegio, haciendo sonreír a varios miembros del alumnado._

_-¿Qué demonios es Eri?- Syaoran tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido mirando en dirección a la pelirroja- oye Eriol ¿qué esa no es Kaho Mizuki, la chica con la que sales? ¿Eriol?_

_El inglés se había quedado rezagado del resto del grupo con la mirada en blanco y el gesto crispado como si no pudiera creer que alguien se atreviese a tanto… ¿Eri? ¿qué le ocurría?. Tomoyo parecía haber comprendido algo mirando la expresión del níveo, y por la risotada que salió en entre sus labios, parecía ser algo bastante cómico._

_-¿Tomoyo? ¿qué sucede?- Sakura miraba a su amiga como si de repente ésta hubiera perdido toda cordura, lo peor del asunto, es que Tomoyo no parecía dispuesta a contradecirla, se carcajeaba como histérica mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos._

_-Creo que se ha vuelto loca- aventuró Syaoran._

_Sin embargo, Eriol permanecía silencioso contemplando la escena, no era capaz de articular palabra puesto que sabía la razón de la risa de la amatista, solo esperaba que a Kaho no se le ocurriera algo más vergonzoso._

_-¡Eri aquí estoy!- a pesar de todo, la suerte no parecía querer estar de su lado aquél día. La joven pelirroja se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a su lugar de ubicación, convirtiéndose en el blanco de todas las miradas. De un momento a otro se lanzó a los brazos del níveo, quien la recibió a regañadientes._

_-Hola Kaho- refunfuñó mientras trataba por todos los medios de apartarla de sí, mucha gente había comenzado a reír de la misma forma que Tomoyo, después de todo, ¿cada cuánto uno podía ver al joven más codiciado de la escuela en plena número vergonzoso?- oye… ¿no crees que ya estás un poco grandecita para esto?_

_-¡Eriol!- los ojos de la joven Mizuki se empañaron con falsas lágrimas de tristeza sollozando escandalosamente- ¿por qué me dices esas cosas?, acaso…- lo acercó de manera escandalosa y lo besó con aprehensión- ¿acaso no te gusto?- le preguntó con voz entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno._

_-Claro que me gustas- le susurró el joven con suavidad- pero… odio este tipo de espectáculos tan infantiles… Kaho_

_-Ejem…, discúlpenme que arruine tan romántico y emotivo momento- Tomoyo arrastró la voz lo más que pudo, intentando contener el gesto que asco que se avecinaba- pero se nos hace tarde para ir a clases…- y sonriendo maliciosamente agregó con sorna- ¿no es verdad Eri?_

_-Es cierto Tommy- el gesto de la amatista no tenía precio, pensó Eriol, era una mezcla entre repulsión y algo parecido a un odio intenso- Kaho, me tengo que ir, ojala te vaya bien el día de hoy, ¿nos vemos por la tarde?, quizá podamos ir a comer o algo así._

_La pelirroja le sonrió con descaro y recorrió de arriba abajo la figura de Tomoyo, analizándola presuntuosamente._

_-'No parece presentar peligro alguno'- pensó con una sonrisa, y con un giro, digno de anuncio publicitario, caminó en dirección a la salida caminando pomposamente y apartando a todo aquél que se le atravesara._

_-Vaya que se las tiene de presuntuosa tu novia- le comentó Tomoyo al níveo con el ceño fruncido con profundidad- ¿será que el estar contigo le contagia a uno el ego?, ¿o quizá el superarnos en edad le hace sentirse superior?_

_-¿Celosa?- le preguntó Eriol- no te preocupes, y tomándola de la mano, la arrastró a la fuerza hasta el salón de clases- en mi corazón hay espacio para todas, incluso para ti…_

_-Deberían de darte un premio- le reprochó la amatista forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de su agarre- tanta modestia en una sola persona merece un récord…_

_-Tranquilízate Tommy, de ser así, la competencia estaría reñida entre tú y yo ¿no lo crees?_

_-¡Es obvio que no!, yo no tengo ese tipo de problemas de personalidad- le dijo con voz de sabelotodo y gesto arrogante._

_-Si te miraras al espejo en este momento te darías cuenta de lo equivocada que estás querida Tommy- agregó Eriol con una sonrisa mientras la admiraba con su mirada índigo- ¿te das cuenta que de una forma u otra ambos somos parecidos?- esto último fue tomado como insulto por parte de Tomoyo._

_-¿Acaso me estás llamando, presuntuosa, arrogante, prepotente e insoportable?_

_-Si… algo así_

_-¡Eres insoportable!- y sin más, se viró en busca de una butaca lo más alejada posible de Eriol Hiraguizawa._

_-Lo sé… _

…

_-Mi cabeza da vueltas Tomoyo…_

_-Sucede siempre que tienes Matemáticas mas tiempo del deseado ¿no es así Sakura?- la castaña asintió con lentitud guardando sus libretas, después de todo, el profesor había decidido alargar su clase debido a la cercanía de los exámenes. Sakura, que parecía no llevarse del todo bien con la materia, paso uno de los mayores suplicios de su vida, un suplicio lleno de fórmulas que más bien parecían escritas en una lengua extraña para ella._

_-No logro cogerle el truco a los números… -murmuró apesadumbrada caminando en dirección a su hogar._

_-Anímate, de seguro alguno de nuestros nuevos compañeros podrá explicarte con tranquilidad, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, aún no conocemos a casi nadie, solamente a Li y a…- dudó un momento en pronunciar el nombre- Hiraguizawa…_

_-¿Es acaso mi apellido tan horrible que temas pronunciarlo, querida Tomoyo?- la amatista se congeló en su lugar… esto no podía ser… ahora incluso lo invocaba- además…- agregó el inglés con soltura- si necesitan ayuda en Matemáticas no hay mejor que pedírselo a Syaoran, es el mejor de la clase._

_Ante la mención de Syaoran, las mejillas de la heredera Kinomoto se tornaron de un furioso carmesí, para gracia de Tomoyo y de Eriol._

_-¡Te has sonrojado Sakura querida!- dijo Eriol con alegría mientras tomaba una de las mejillas de la joven entre sus dedos- ¿a qué se le ve linda, no es así… Syaoran?_

_-¡Syaoran!- el rostro de la castaña denotaba un enorme nerviosismo._

_-Esto… ¿podemos…-el heredero Li parecía querer que la tierra lo tragase en aquél instante- podemos hablar?_

_-Eh…- Sakura se viró en dirección a Tomoyo con el rostro preocupado-… pero…_

_-No te preocupes por Tomoyo, ella estará bien, después de todo yo la cuidaré- sonrió con autosuficiencia rodeando con un brazo los hombros de la amatista, que lo miró irritada, intentando por todos los medios apartarse de él._

_-Si eso es cierto… entonces no estoy tan segura- murmuró la joven Daidouji, intentando en vano alejarse de su agarre._

_-Entonces está bien, los vemos más tarde- dicho esto, se viró en dirección al castaño y le sonrió con timidez- ¿vamos… Syaoran?_

_-Cla… claro… Sakura._

_-Apuesto a que hoy se le declara… ¡ya era hora!- el níveo sonreía con orgullo- después de todo, espero que los consejos que le di puedan serle útiles._

_-¿Has dicho que aconsejaste a Syaoran?- la amatista se viró en dirección a los castaños con gesto preocupado- si es así, no me extrañaría verlo regresar con al menos un buen bofetón plantado en el rostro._

_-Eso es cier… ¡oye! ¿por quién me tomas?- sin embargo no pudo continuar, puesto que a sus oídos llego la musical risa de Tomoyo._

_-Ja ja… tu rostro… estaba muy gracioso… Hiraguizawa…_

_-Tu risa…- murmuró Eriol observándola atentamente._

_-…¿qué tiene mi risa?... _

_-Es muy hermosa- era el momento de Tomoyo para sonrojarse ¿su risa hermosa?. Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor que fue notado de inmediato por la suspicaz mirada del inglés._

_-Así que tu también eres capaz de sonrojarte…-le susurró con suavidad al oído- lo sabía, soy irresistible hasta para ti…_

_La palidez habitual regresó de golpe al rostro de la amatista al escucharlo formular dicha frase; tornándose en una mueca amarga, que segundos después de convirtió en una sonrisa… quizá sería divertido._

_-Es cierto Eriol…-dijo con un leve indicio de coqueteo en la voz- ni yo he podido resistir a tus encantos, así que ¿por qué no me dejas demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas?_

_La sonrisa de Eriol no podía ser mas grande en ese momento, sabía que su aversión no podía durar demasiado, había caído igual que todas… por alguna razón, eso no le agrado del todo._

_-Como digas, Tomoyo querida…_

_-Está bien… cierra los ojos- el níveo obedeció acercándose a la jovencita y bajando los párpados esperando ser besado de un momento a otro, hasta que…_

_-Eso, ni en tus sueños Hiraguizawa- le susurró Tomoyo al oído con aire seductor, acto seguido, lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer de espaldas- ¡no te besaría aunque fueras el último chico sobre la tierra!- le gritó a la distancia alejándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Tomoyo-susurró amargamente, mientras su cabeza procesaba lo sucedido; cuando por fin lo logró, se levantó con la dignidad que le quedaba y comenzó a correr tras ella- ¡me las vas a pagar! ¡esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Tomoyo!_

-Dime, por favor, que no estás hablando en serio- ante aquél silencio que persigue tu pregunta, tomas la solapa de mi camisa mirándome de forma amenazante- ¿te das cuenta de lo estúpido que estás actuando? ¿realmente es lo que quieres?

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate por favor Nakuru!

-… ¿Eriol?- esto no… mi autoestima está destrozado como nunca y llegas a restregármelo ¿no es así Tomoyo?, lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera lo hace intencionalmente- ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿te encuentras bien?

-Esto… yo… yo iré a la cafetería a buscar algo decente que comer…- parece que estás demasiado avergonzada como para mantenerte en mi presencia querida prima, supongo que no estás acostumbrada a perder el control.

-Eriol… yo lo… lo siento… mi madre… yo le dije que no te invitara a… a la tienda de vestidos y…- basta, no quiero oír hablar de tu boda, no quiero oír hablar de que te casaras con otro que no soy yo… ¡simplemente basta!

-¿Sabes qué?, no me importa… de verdad- claro que no me importa, si me importara ¿crees que estaría tomando tu esbelta figura entre mis brazos, tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora? ¿crees que estaría tomando con brusquedad tu mentón sin importarme aquella mirada aterrorizada que me estás lanzando, tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora? ¿crees que te estaría besando, tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora?. ¡No me importa, de verdad!

Y lo siguiente es… nada.

-Creo que te mentí- murmuras contra mis labios, rompiendo el silencio del lugar; mientras tus delicados brazos rodean mi cuello ¿de qué estás hablando?, es claro que estás llorando.

-Tomoyo ¿qué…?- no puedo proseguir, tu figura se apega más a la mía en un desesperado intento por estar cerca, me abrazas con fuerza sollozando convulsivamente, mientras intento calmarte; el estar confundido no me ayuda…

-Creo que en realidad eres al único chico sobre la tierra al que besaría- ríes ahogadamente en medio de tu llanto. Repentinamente te viras soltándote de mi agarre saliendo a toda prisa de mi despacho.

-¡Tomoyo espera!

Continuará…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Lo primero que tengo que decir es… ejem, ejem… perdooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T.T , de verdad lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!, me tardé demasiado!!!!!!! y lo peor es que creo que el capítulo es relativamente mas corto de lo normal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!

Media hora después

Bueno, de verdad siento la tardanza, es que la verdad mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, y cuando regresó se puso en huelga… en fin, hice lo que pude, espero les este gustando. Tal parece que nuestro querido Eriol está comenzando a perder el control frente a Tomoyo… y ella, bueno, digamos que no lo ayuda.

¿Qué estarán planeando Sakura y (mi amadísimo, hermosísimo, perfectísimo) Syaoran? ¿qué le impide a Tomoyo fugarse con Eriol y casarse con él en las narices de su madre? ¿cómo es que dos personas que se odian terminaron juntas?.

En fin, espero ser un poco más rápida y responder todas estas preguntas… además en el próximo capítulo se enterarán de quien está enamorada Tomoyo (y en un principio no es precisamente Eriol).

Además, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me hay apoyado, quizá (si el tiempo me lo permite) les responderé personalmente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, y aquellos anónimos favor de dejar un correo que me ayude a contactarme con ellos.

Muchas Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mokona Yamileth w Puuu!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Sentimientos nacidos de la soledad

**EL LADO EQUIVOCADO DE LA MESA**

"_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias… lo que hay, es el destino"_

**CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 5**

Sentimientos nacidos de la soledad

Un vaso de whisky.

Puede parecer estúpido, pero es la solución perfecta para mis problemas; por lo menos por unos ínfimos instantes.

La solución para una semana, tres días, catorce horas, dieciocho minutos, treinta y cuatro segundos y contando… si Tomoyo, he contado el tiempo desde que saliste de mi despacho después de haberte besado. Estamos a unos cuantos días de tu boda y ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a ceder; yo no estoy dispuesto a salir de aquí y estoy seguro que tú no volverás a venir por tu propia cuenta. Somos un par de tontos orgullosos.

No me ha servido la visita de Sakura, ni la de Syaoran, si, el muy hipócrita se ha atrevido a visitarme; ni de otros tantos amigos… no he recibido a nadie, ni pienso hacerlo hasta que alguno responda al nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji. Patético.

…

Tomoyo y yo nunca habíamos sido buenos amigos, nuestra relación se basaba prácticamente en molestarnos el uno al otro sin tregua, pero con una línea invisible que nos evitaba implicar a Sakura o a Syaoran, ambos tan enamorados en ese momento que se encerraban en su propio mundo. Lograr que alguno de los dos se percatara del sarcasmo en nuestros comentarios era prácticamente imposible.

Mi vida en esos momentos era… difícil. La situación económica quizá no era mala, de hecho podía jactarme de poseer más propiedades que cualquier ser humano ordinario y más dinero del que yo podía contar. Mis relaciones familiares, eran un caso aparte. Mi madre seguía siendo la esposa perfecta en la sociedad, aún ahora es considerada una anfitriona excepcional, pero tuvo que dejar de recurrir al recurso juvenil que yo le proporcionaba; estaba harto de sus fiestas. Ella siempre fue una persona sumisa por lo que acatar mis órdenes no le fue difícil, quizá era radiante en sus reuniones, pero frente a mi padre perdía todo tipo de confianza.

Mi padre era un hombre a la antigua, que aún creía que las mujeres eran solo objetos sin sentimientos a los que para mantener felices solo había que darle dinero y un puñado de joyas. Lo miré golpear a mi madre incontables veces por motivos insignificantes sin siquiera intentar detenerlo. Le tenía un pavor insólito a mi padre. Fue por él que yo crecí creyendo que los romances verdaderos no existían y que el matrimonio solo era un sinónimo de ataduras, después de todo, mis padres vivieron treinta años de casados y nunca ví a mi madre rechistar por su situación, más bien parecía también haberse adaptado a la idea de que si soportaba los maltratos las recompensas llegarían después.

A diferencia de mi madre, él no me dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Así como a los tres años me obligó a aprender esgrima, a mis dieciséis tenía incontables cursos extra escolares de administración y contaduría, no iba a dejar mi futuro a la ligera, o por lo menos eso había dicho él. Tenía que tomar el cargo de la empresa y no hacer tonterías con ella para seguir enalteciendo el honor de los Hiraguizawa. Honor. Si claro, como el si lo hubiera conocido.

Quizá en un principio, estar siempre a un lado de Tomoyo era para hacer enfadar a mi padre, cuyos intereses empresariales se habían ido por la borda ante el rechazo de su propuesta de alianza dado por la corporación de los Daidouji. Así que molestarlo con algo tan obvio como ser amigo de la hija de su peor enemiga sonaba bastante divertido.

_-¡Tomoyo!_

_-No de nuevo Sakura…_

_-¡Pero Tomoyo…!_

_-Ésta vez no vas a convencerme tan fácilmente… estamos hablando de tu hermano- ante la mención del joven Kinomoto, la joven Daidouji se sonrojó levemente. Y es que acababan de enterarse de un evento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un par de días en el templo Tsukimine - puedo controlar a Hiraguizawa, pero a tu hermano… bueno, eso es otro asunto…- y tratando de parecer racional prosiguió- además ¿no crees que sospeche algo si desapareces de repente con el que se supone es mi prometido?- supo de inmediato que había utilizado las palabras incorrectas para referirse a Syaoran._

_-Es cierto… Syaoran es tu prometido…- la castaña bajó la cabeza con gesto entristecido- lo que hacemos está mal…_

_-¡No, perdóname! Solo quiero mostrarte que su repentina desaparición, sin importar quien sea, le resultará extraña a tu hermano, recuerda además que es bastante celoso – aclaró con rapidez la nívea, sin notar que todo ese tiempo, era la castaña la que había utilizado ese recurso a su favor._

_-¿Y por qué no invitamos a Eriol-kun también? Después de todo, acabas de decir que a él si lo puedes controlar ¿no es así Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa ante su brillante idea._

_Bravo Tomoyo, tenías que ser tú y tu inmensa bocaza…_

_-N-no creo que sea necesario Sakura…- sin embargo ella ya había hablado y era difícil que su amiga desistiera de su reciente plan._

_-¡Gracias por la idea Tomoyo! _

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

_Un golpe seco resonó por toda la estancia; instantes después, Eriol Hiraguizawa sostenía la mejilla en donde había sido abofeteado con rudeza y sin ninguna explicación en cuanto había cruzado la puerta._

_-¿Quién te crees Eriol?- gritó un hombre alto de porte serio, cuyos rasgos eran casi idénticos a los de su hijo, rasgos que en ese momento se habían desencajado a causa de su enojo._

_-No sé de que me habla, padre- ante aquella pobre respuesta el joven de mirada índigo recibió un nuevo bofetón, que esta vez fue dado con más firmeza que el anterior._

_-¿No lo sabes? Entonces, permíteme pedirte una explicación; explícame porque últimamente se te ha visto cortejando a la joven Daidouji, ¿sabes acaso que ella es la prometida de Syaoran? ¿sabes lo que causarías si la familia Li lo descubriese?_

_-No es una importante amistad lo usted que perdería- soltó de repente Eriol mirando a su padre amenazadoramente aún sosteniéndose la mejilla, estaba comenzando a enfadarse- es un importante negocio, lo demás a usted no le interesa en lo más mínimo ¿no es así, padre?_

_-¿Cómo te atreves a…?_

_-¡Niéguelo! ¡Niegue que lo que en realidad le interesa es el dinero que perdería! ¡Niegue que el apoyo que recibió de el señor Li cuando vivió, ya lo ha olvidado! ¡Y no se atreva a hacerlo de nuevo!- le reprochó en cuanto vio la firme mano de su padre alzarse de nueva cuenta en dirección a su rostro. Instantes después se viró sobre si mismo- Y lo que haga o deje de hacer no le importa, nunca le ha importado ¿por qué comenzar ahora?- y dicho esto se encaminó en dirección a su recámara. _

_Cerró la puerta de una patada, y, tirando lo que se encontraba en su camino se sentó en su enorme cama tratando de contener su enfado. No podía creer hasta donde había llegado su padre. Sus ojos comenzaban a escocer; pero no le daría el gusto… no le daría el gusto de verlo llorar nuevamente por él._

_-¡Eriol! ¡Eriol abre la puerta!- la voz de Clow Hiraguizawa resonaba del otro lado, había tardado en reaccionar a las palabras de su hijo, sin embargo, ahora lo haría pagar por su insolencia._

_-¡No!_

_De repente el tono de un celular interrumpió la pelea, quizá solo por parte de Eriol, ya que Clow siguió golpeando la puerta cada vez con más insistencia._

_-¿Si?, habla Eriol- su voz trataba de parecer tranquila, sin embargo no lo lograba del todo._

_-¿Eriol?- aún estando del otro lado de la línea Tomoyo podía notar tensión en la mansión de los Hiraguizawa- ¿Eriol estás bien?- preguntó al escuchar los golpes en la puerta- ¿Quién está ahí?_

_-¡Ah, Tomoyo querida!, no te preocupes, es solo mi padre… quiere que vayamos a cenar juntos, pero ¿sabes?, hoy no tengo muchas ganas que digamos…_

_-¡Eriol, abre la maldita puerta!_

_-Así es que le dije que no…- al terminar la frase, nuevos golpes fueron escuchados en la habitación- bueno… creo que es mejor colgar To…_

_-¡Eriol!_

_-¿Sabes qué Hiraguizawa?, no me está gustando lo que escucho, voy para allá enseguida- contestó la nívea con voz firme mientras iba tomando su bolso._

_-¡No!, digo… no es necesario Tomoyo- pero era tarde, la joven ya había colgado y había salido en dirección a la mansión de Eriol._

_Llegó veinte minutos después. Los Hiraguizawa poseían una vasta extensión de tierras y propiedades, era bien sabido el poderío de la familia, eran dueños de negocios sumamente importantes; sin embargo, por alguna razón, su madre nunca había querido asociarse a ellos; y por el contrario, había contraído alianzas con los Li._

_-Buenas tardes señorita ¿busca a alguien en especial?- una joven de su misma edad portando un uniforme de servicio se inclinó ante ella de manera cortés._

_-Buenas tardes, busco a Eriol Hiraguizawa- le contestó inclinándose de igual manera._

_-¿Quiere que la anuncie?_

_-No, no creo que sea necesario- todo parecía ser bastante normal, entonces ¿por qué había escuchado gritos y golpes a través del teléfono?, ¿podría ser acaso otra de las bromas de Eriol?. Sin embargo, al seguir a la empleada hasta la recámara de su "amigo", dio con la respuesta. Frente a ella, un Eriol con varios años más golpeaba la puerta con un gesto sumamente enfadado y la frente perlada de sudor._

_-Disculpe señor… la señorita ha venido a buscar al joven Eriol- al parecer la chica estaba tan o más sorprendida que ella. Clow pareció tranquilizarse en cuanto la vislumbró._

_-Señorita Daidouji, que gusto tenerla por aquí…_

_-El gusto es mío, señor. ¿Me permitiría pasar a visitar a su hijo?- habló lo más cortésmente posible, cosa difícil pues estaba bastante asustada ante la reciente escena._

_-Claro, claro, si logra que abra la puerta… bajaré a mi estudio- y con gesto resignado bajo las escaleras a paso lento y volteando de vez en cuando en su dirección._

_-¿Eriol?- tentó, tocando levemente la puerta de la habitación que instantes antes Clow Hiraguizawa había aporreado con tanta insistencia- ¿Eriol estás ahí?, tu padre ya se ha ido…_

_El sonido del seguro botándose fue la indicación para que se adentrara en la recámara. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, sin embargo, a un lado del enorme ventanal se hallaba, y de eso estaba segura, la figura de Eriol._

_-¿Eriol estás bien?- sabía que la situación era delicada así que había una silenciosa tregua temporal. Se acercó con lentitud, y al llegar frente a él se sorprendió a sobremanera. Su mirada, antes socarrona y sarcástica, estaba ahora inundada de ¿miedo? ¿Eriol le temía a su padre?._

_-Claro que estoy bien, querida Tomoyo- dijo el níveo en un susurro; sin embargo, no pudo continuar su frase ya que sorpresivamente había sido abrazado por la heredera Daidouji- ¿To- Tomoyo?- no hubo respuesta, más no la necesito; simplemente se aferró más a ella en busca de la tranquilidad que buscaba- Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias…_

_La joven no estaba preparada para la respuesta de Eriol, se escuchaba tan triste… tan solo. ¿Quién era él y que había hecho con Eriol egocéntrico, fanfarrón, mujeriego, molesto, Hiraguizawa?_

_-Oye, más tarde iremos a un festival en el templo Tsukimine ¿quieres ir?- la intención inicial de la llamada era rogarle, si era necesario hasta pagarle, rechazar esa invitación y ahora… ¿por qué había cambiado todo en la última media hora?_

_-No… creo que no tengo muchas ganas… _

_-Vamos Hiraguizawa, ¿con quién pelearé si no vas?, ni Syaoran ni Sakura son buenos contrincantes- dijo Tomoyo haciéndolo sonreír- así me gusta, entonces, ¿por qué no tomas un abrigo y nos acompañas?_

_Eriol la vio salir apurándolo a hacer lo mismo, y sin dudarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo… sonrió._

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

_-¡Vamos Tomoyo, Eriol! ¡No se queden atrás o los dejaremos!_

_Tomoyo caminó un poco más rápido para adelantarse, sin embargo fue detenida por la mano de Eriol sobre la suya._

_-¡Qué dem…!- le reprochó intentando por todos los medios soltarse de él, sintiendo su rostro cada vez más y más tibio… lo cual nunca era buena señal. No pudo pensarlo mucho pues fue atraída por el níveo hasta quedar prácticamente nariz con nariz._

_-Lo de antes- Tomoyo podía sentir el aliento de Eriol en la cara, y no le desagradaba del todo, pero el tono amenazante con el que le estaba hablando le hizo reaccionar- ni se te ocurra contarlo._

_El silencio fue interrumpido por la risa de la joven que resonó por el lugar, logrando que Eriol la mirara extrañado- Veo que has regresado a nosotros "Eri-kun", y ahora ¿por qué no dejas de preocuparte por tonterías y me invitas un helado de chocolate? ¡el más grande que encuentres!- sin decir nada más corrió para alcanzar a los demás._

_Eriol se quedó paralizado por unos segundos siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de la heredera Daidouji- Tonta- refunfuñó al fin- solo por esta vez obtendrás tu dichoso helado_

…

_-¡Waa! ¡Vayamos por chocolates Syaoran! ¿Ustedes por qué no van a buscar alguna banca para comerlos ahí?- les indicó Sakura a Tomoyo y a su hermano. Hacía ya un rato que Eriol había desaparecido sin decir palabra, quizá, pensó Tomoyo, por haber coincidido con alguna de sus tantas admiradoras._

_-¡Espera mons…!- era demasiado tarde, Sakura había echado a correr de la mano con Syaoran con una inusitada rapidez- truo…- suspirando volteó encontrándose con una titubeante Tomoyo que lo observaba sonrojada- ¿qué te parece ir a buscar ese asiento?- le preguntó relajando el gesto._

_-Cla-claro Touya…_

_Caminaron hasta dar con una banca ubicada debajo de un frondoso árbol de cerezo, sin pensarlo dos veces Tomoyo tomó con decisión la mano del joven y lo guió hasta el lugar. Touya, quien no se había opuesto, le sonrió y juntos se sentaron uno a lado del otro._

_-Y ahora solo hay que esperar al monstruo y al mocoso- gruñó de mala gana. Tomoyo comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro intentando localizar a Eriol- ¿oye Tomoyo?- la pregunta de Touya llegó inesperadamente._

_-¿Qué s-sucede?_

_-¿Es cierto que estás comprometida con el mocoso?- si la respuesta era afirmativa tenía por seguro que su hermana sufriría mucho y el se encargaría de alejarla de ese tipo, de no ser así, no quedaba más que resignarse, después de todo, Sakura se veía muy feliz a lado del mocoso._

_Ante la pregunta, Tomoyo solo atinó a sonrojarse y a asentir ocultando la mirada. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas?_

_-¿Y eres feliz así?_

_La nívea alzó la vista para mirarlo fijamente y negar con firmeza._

_-No, no lo soy…- susurró- no es que Syaoran sea una mala persona, muy al contrario. Sin embargo…_

_-¿Sin embargo?- Touya la miraba sin comprender ¿es que acaso ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más?- ¿qué sucede Tomoyo?_

_-Lo que sucede es que yo… tú…_

_-¡Touya-kun!- una joven de larga cabellera castaña se lanzó sin previo aviso a cuello del primogénito de los Kinomoto dejando a Tomoyo completamente sorprendida ¿"Touya-kun"?_

_-Nakuru… si no… me sueltas… moriré…- dijo Touya ahogadamente entre los brazos de la chica mientras su rostro cambiaba de color paulatinamente._

_-¡Lo siento Touya!- Nakuru lo soltó completamente avergonzada- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó colocándose cara a cara con él tratando de revisar su temperatura colocando una mano en su frente._

_-S-s-si- tartamudeó el primogénito Kinomoto completamente sonrojado ante la acción de Nakuru. Tomoyo había quedado atónita ante este hecho._

_-¡Te ves tan lindo sonrojado Touya! Pero dime ¿quién es ella? ¿dónde está tu linda hermana?- la joven se levantó con una sonrisa mirando de un lado a otro alternadamente- además… ¿para qué me citaste aquí?_

_-Sakura fue con el mocoso a traer chocolates- dijo con tono enfadado._

_-¡Qué hermano tan celoso Touya! ¿Crees que nos traerán algunos? ¡Muero por unos chocolates!_

_-Y ella, es Tomoyo Daidouji, ya te había hablado de…- pero fue interrumpido repentinamente._

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Es ella Tomoyo!- la castaña se acercó a la mencionada joven tomándola de las manos y la abrazó hasta levantarla del suelo comenzando a girar- ¡Es tan linda!_

_-Na-Nakuru ¿podrías bajarla… creo que la estás asfixiando?- le recomendó Touya, divertido ante la escena._

_-¡Perdón de nuevo! Y ni siquiera me he presentado- rió- Mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki- se inclinó ante Tomoyo con una sonrisa- yo soy…_

_-Mi novia… quiero decir, ella es mi novia- dijo Touya mirando a la nívea con gesto amable- quería esperar hasta que llegara Sakura pero creo que está bien, ya que tu eres como otra hermana para mí. Quería darles esta sorpresa así que la cite aquí…_

_-¿T-tu…?- y vaya que la había sorprendido, Tomoyo parecía incapaz de articular palabra alguna._

_-¡Hermano, así que ahí estaban! ¿Hoe? ¿Quién eres tú?- Sakura se colocó delante de Nakuru mirándola interrogante. Después de todo ella los había dejado solos por dos razones, la primera para tener algún momento con Syaoran y la segunda, para darle un empujón a su amiga para que le confesara sus sentimientos a su hermano. ¿Pero quién era aquella desconocida?_

_-¡Eres más linda que en las fotos!- gritó emocionada la joven Akizuki abrazando a una confundida Sakura- Mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, y soy la pareja de tu lindo hermano Touya…_

_-¡Qué! ¡¿Novia?!- instintivamente viró la mirada hacia Tomoyo quien se veía bastante seria, sin embargo no podía arruinar el momento- Un placer, mira Syaoran ¡mi hermano tiene una novia!_

_Con todo el barullo nadie se percató de una aturdida Tomoyo que observaba la escena paralizada y con la mirada indescifrable._

_-¿Tomoyo? ¿estás bien Tomoyo?- le preguntó Syaoran habiéndose separado de la feliz bienvenida- te noto algo extraña…_

_-Si- murmuró- no te preocupes Syaoran, pero ¿sabes? Creo que iré a comprar algo para mi madre…_

_-¿Algo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó con castaño con gesto aturdido._

_-No, no te preocupes… volveré enseguida…_

_Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo tratando de alejarse de todas las personas que la rodeaban en busca de un poco de soledad. Sus pasos la guiaron hasta el lago en donde cansada se dejo caer sobre el césped a las orillas de éste._

_-Novia… tiene una novia- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el blanco rostro de Tomoyo- él ni siquiera me ve como una chica… solo me ve como una hermana más- cubrió con sus delicadas manos su mirada tratando vanamente de detener el curso de su llanto- solo como una hermana…_

_-Yo pienso… no sé tu, que la mejor cura para las pequeñas lloronas como la que tengo aquí frente a mí- una suave y conocida voz le susurraba al oído con tono burlón- es un enorme, quizá el más grande jamás visto, helado de chocolate como el que estoy sosteniendo en este momento… ¿No lo crees así Tommy-chan?_

_Ante aquél apodo, la nívea reaccionó de inmediato. A su lado, los profundos ojos de Eriol la miraban divertidos mientras el joven sostenía el enorme helado en la mano tal cual lo había descrito._

_-¿Hira…?_

_-Eriol, ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Eriol…- y mirándola de forma interrogante preguntó- ¿o será que al llorar, pierdes toda capacidad de pensar?, para que no te compliques si quieres hasta te lo deletreo, es así E-ri-ol._

_-Eriol… grandísimo idiota…- un aura negativa envolvió la figura de Tomoyo._

_-Bueno… la segunda parte es opcional… pero veo que tu también has regresado Tommy-chan- y con gesto teatral le extendió el helado- y como yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, un helado a cambio de tu silencio. La pregunta es ¿qué tanto costará el mío?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-De mi silencio… ¿o crees acaso que dejaré ir tan fácil una primicia como "¿Por qué es que llora la dulce Tomoyo?"? Pueden ser muchos motivos… y mi imaginación me ayudará a inventarlos- continuó hablando ante la enfadada mirada de la nívea- ¿quizá, y por lo que alcance a escuchar, podría ser un desaire amoroso?_

_-¡Cállate! ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?_

_-Que te lances al lago gritando lo mucho que me amas- fanfarroneó el ojiazul._

_-Antes muerta Hiraguizawa…-le reprochó la joven furibunda._

_-Vaya…, ahora soy Hiraguizawa de nuevo ¿qué sucedió con Eriol grandísimo idiota?, no es que fuera muy halagador pero al menos ya era Eriol- y acercándose peligrosamente a ella la tomó por la cintura- y no te preocupes, que mi pago- sin aviso alguno, depósito un beso corto en los labios de una sorprendida Tomoyo- es hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste- sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr en busca de sus amigos…_

_-¡ERIOL VEN AQUÍ! ¡Regresa cobarde!_

Continuará…

Notas:

Siii sé que querrán matarme, y esta vez no hay excusa (si la hueva cuenta como excusa avisen por favor!!!) no sé porque ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre, dado que aun estoy de vacaciones, las ideas no llegaban a mi mente, escribía un párrafo y me dormía y así… u.u

Muchas gracias por sus reviews son todos encantadores!!!! Trate de responderlos uno por uno personalmente y recuerden que los anónimos les pido de favor dejar un correo o alguna dirección para darles mis inmensas gratitudes. Tan inmensas como la sorpresa de Tomoyo al ser besada por Eriol, o que? Creían que nuestro simpático inglés se quedaría sin hacer nada después de la broma de Tommy-chan??? Yo creo que no jajajajaja… Además si ponen atención descubriran que ya se están revelando las razones por las que nuestros queridos protagonistas no pueden estar juntos…

Y aquellos amantes del SXS mil disculpas, de verdad he querido incluir una escena 100 SXS pero el hecho de que la historia sea en si un EXT y que este narrada por Eriol dificulta bastante las cosas… -.-… en fin, lo intentaré. Aunque me de mucho coraje compartir a Syao con Sakura ¬¬

Gracias por su apoyo!!!!! Si les agrado el capitulo por favor dejen algún comentario!!!!

Bye!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (espero ya no tardar tanto)!!!!!

Mokonayamileth


	6. La escena imperfecta

EL LADO EQUIVOCADO DE LA MESA

**EL LADO EQUIVOCADO DE LA MESA**

_En lo más hondo de mi corazón, algo ha comenzado a agitarse de repente _

–_Lovely Complex-_

**CAPITULO 6**

La escena imperfecta…

_-Hiraguizawa_

_-Eriol_

_-Con Hiraguizawa basta…_

_-Eriol_

_-Bastardo…_

_-Quizá, pero dime Eriol, solo dilo, mi nombre es más fácil_

_-No lo haré…_

_Tomoyo y Eriol "conversaban" en la hora del almuerzo en una de las bancas ubicada frente al patio de deportes del colegio Clow. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que parecía que de un momento a otro se besarían, aún así, ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo._

_La joven miraba al níveo con reproche mientras que el le respondía con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó Eriol inocentemente._

_-¿Y aún lo preguntas? ¡Me besaste!- lo encaró con el rostro contraído por el enojo._

_-Y me vas a venir con que no te gustó- el joven la tomó por el mentón acercando su rostro hasta que sus respiraciones se entremezclaron- cualquiera hubiera matado por estar en tu lugar_

_-Pues yo no soy cualquiera- la nívea se viró ocultado así el sonrojo que se acababa de posar en sus mejillas._

_-¿Ah sí?- Eriol alzó una de sus pobladas cejas interrogante- ¿entonces esa será tu última palabra?_

_-Por fin algo ha quedado claro Hiraguizawa- Daidouji levantó los brazos aburrida hasta que…_

_-Siento mucho rechazarla señorita, pero lo nuestro no puede ser- dijo el inglés repentinamente en voz tan alta y con expresión tan dramática que en cuestión de segundos todas las personas a su alrededor fijaron su mirada en ambos- ¿sabe?, tengo una relación con alguien a quien amo muchísimo y aunque no puedo negar lo hermosa que es usted, simplemente me temo que tendré que negarme a su propuesta._

_-¡De qué demonios estás hablando Hiraguizawa!- los demás estudiantes la miraban con lástima, pobre chica, después de todo acababa de ser rechazada._

_-Solo espero- y sin previo aviso abrazó a Tomoyo con fuerza ante la atónita mirada de esta- que pronto encuentre su felicidad con alguien más…_

_Las chicas suspiraron conmovidas ante tan emotiva escena, pues acababan de comprobar lo obvio: Hiraguizawa Eriol era todo un caballero._

_-Esta vez has llegado lejos Hiraguizawa…- murmuró Tomoyo aún atrapada en aquél posesivo abrazo- humillación pública… si esto llega a oídos de mi madre, créeme que me matará- sin más, se soltó alejándose a paso firme._

_-¡Tomoyo espera!- le gritó el níveo corriendo tras ella._

_-Pobre de Daidouji ¿lo has oído?_

_-Hiraguizawa la rechazó…_

_-¡Podían haber hecho una linda pareja!_

_-Pero Eriol sale con Kaho… una modelo mayor que él._

_Esos y muchos comentarios más se escuchaban alrededor de Tomoyo ¿cómo es que ese desgraciado se había atrevido a humillarla de esa manera?. Pero las comparaciones eran lo peor. En ese momento todo el mundo la estaba comparando nada más y nada menos que con Kaho Mizuki._

_¡Kaho Mizuki! ¡Por qué con aquella cabeza hueca de Kaho!_

_No es que se considerara más atractiva que Kaho, después de todo la pelirroja era un reconocida modelo y ella no, pero podía estar segura de que por lo menos era más inteligente… bastante más._

_Kaho a sus ojos no era más que una niña caprichosa y superflua cuyo único objetivo en la vida parecía ser específicamente lucir siempre bien ante los demás… el que la compararan con ella era muy insultante._

_-¡Tomoyo por favor!- y ahora el causante de todas sus desgracias. Si tuviera que describir al heredero Hiraguizawa, estúpido sería la palabra ideal. Era impulsivo y al parecer no poseía ni un solo gramo de cerebro. Sin embargo…_

_000_

_-Novia… tiene una novia- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el blanco rostro de Tomoyo- él ni siquiera me ve como una chica… solo me ve como una hermana más- cubrió con sus delicadas manos su mirada tratando vanamente de detener el curso de su llanto- solo como una hermana…_

_-Yo pienso… no sé tu, que la mejor cura para las pequeñas lloronas como la que tengo aquí frente a mí- una suave y conocida voz le susurraba al oído con tono burlón- es un enorme, quizá el más grande jamás visto, helado de chocolate como el que estoy sosteniendo en este momento… ¿No lo crees así Tommy-chan?_

_Ante aquél apodo, la nívea reaccionó de inmediato. A su lado, los profundos ojos de Eriol la miraban divertidos mientras el joven sostenía el enorme helado en la mano tal cual lo había descrito._

_-¿Hira…?_

_-Eriol, ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Eriol…- y mirándola de forma interrogante preguntó- ¿o será que al llorar, pierdes toda capacidad de pensar?, para que no te compliques si quieres hasta te lo deletreo, es así E-ri-ol._

_-Eriol… grandísimo idiota…- un aura negativa envolvió la figura de Tomoyo._

_-Bueno… la segunda parte es opcional… pero veo que tu también has regresado Tommy-chan- y con gesto teatral le extendió el helado- y como yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, un helado a cambio de tu silencio. La pregunta es ¿qué tanto costará el mío?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-De mi silencio… ¿o crees acaso que dejaré ir tan fácil una primicia como "¿Por qué es que llora la dulce Tomoyo?"? Pueden ser muchos motivos… y mi imaginación me ayudará a inventarlos- continuó hablando ante la enfadada mirada de la nívea- ¿quizá, y por lo que alcance a escuchar, podría ser un desaire amoroso?_

_-¡Cállate! ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?_

_-Que te lances al lago gritando lo mucho que me amas- fanfarroneó el ojiazul._

_-Antes muerta Hiraguizawa…-le reprochó la joven furibunda._

_-Vaya…, ahora soy Hiraguizawa de nuevo ¿qué sucedió con Eriol grandísimo idiota?, no es que fuera muy halagador pero al menos ya era Eriol- y acercándose peligrosamente a ella la tomó por la cintura- y no te preocupes, que mi pago- sin aviso alguno, depósito un beso corto en los labios de una sorprendida Tomoyo- es hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste- sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr en busca de sus amigos…_

_-¡ERIOL VEN AQUÍ! ¡Regresa cobarde!_

_000_

_No puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de aquél beso, que si bien había sido un momentáneo roce de labios; para ella había significado algo… aunque no podía comprender bien el qué…_

Esta escena debería ser desgarradoramente deprimente.

Debería de haber ropa sucia tirada por todos lados, comida caduca de ya varios días y yo debería de estar tirado en mi cama con una barba rala y unos pantalones raídos... pero no. El servicio de limpieza es tan estricto, que como costumbre deambula la mansión cada cinco minutos en busca de una mota de polvo que haya escapado de su estricta y bien adiestrada visión; por otro lado, mi cocinera me mataría si yo me atreviera a dejar rastro alguno de alimento en mi plato después de cada comida y sobre mi aspecto personal... es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar. Nada es acorde con la escena, nada.

Odio poseer tanto dinero.

El tiempo sigue su curso. El día de la boda se acerca. Sakura ha llenado mi contestador de mensajes, como si quisiera informarme de algo, que a estas alturas yo considero estúpido e innecesario. Syaoran ha tratado vanamente de ingresar a mi habitación en un intento similar. Sonomi ha aparecido en la noticias con una sonrisa exageradamente radiante.

Es algo completamente natural puesto que me he retirado de su camino, y su hija, ella ha frenado todo intento de impedir sus órdenes. Los medios están impacientes y pelean por obtener la exclusiva de la próxima, impactante e inolvidable boda que unirá a dos familias adineradas y poderosas.

Revistas, periódicos, todos tienen información variada; todos tienen algo que criticar… ¿es que no hay nadie en el mundo que no sepa que Tomoyo Daidouji contraerá nupcias con Syaoran Li?

El clic en la ventana de mi recámara ni siquiera me inmuta, por mí que se lleven todo, aunque deben ser unos ladrones extremadamente listos para burlar toda mi seguridad. Sin embargo, los delicados brazos que me envuelven calidamente, me sorprenden de una manera tan inexplicable que me quedo sin habla.

-Tomoyo...

-Dime Eriol ¿dónde se supone que están la ropa sucia, la comida caduca y tu terrible aspecto personal?- de verdad eres tú. ¡Eres tú!

-¡Tomoyo!- me viró con rapidez acorralándote entre mi cuerpo y el colchón y sin darte tiempo siquiera para sorprenderte te beso, no pasa mucho antes de que me correspondas entrelazando tus brazos en mi cuello mientras acaricias con dulzura mi cabello. Mi beso aumenta de intensidad mientras te estrecho con fuerza, aprisionándote ante cualquier intento de escape; esto último es completamente inútil, después de todo, tú pareces no querer negarme el placer de tu apasionada respuesta.

No puedo comprender el motivo que te trajo hasta aquí, pero no quiero saberlo. Ambos sabemos que una palabra romperá esta atmósfera que tanto trabajo nos costo formar, no queda otra que dejarnos llevar y disfrutar de lo que quizá es, nuestra última velada juntos.

Aún sabiendo que quizá mañana seamos concientes de que lo que estamos haciendo no es otra cosa que un muy grave error…

¿Entonces, el amarte es solo un error?

_-Tomoyo... _

_-Tomoyo... _

_-Si restamos los componentes de los siguientes polinomios podemos obtener..._

_-To-mo-yo_

_-Y es así como se resuelve..._

_-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo._

_-¡Qué demonios quieres Hiraguizawa! ¿No ves que estoy tratando de aprender?- gritó la nívea en medio de la clase dejando a todos, inclusive a la profesora totalmente paralizados, ¿en qué momento el mundo se había convertido en un lugar en el que Tomoyo Daidouji no atendiera sus clases?._

_-Señorita Daidouji ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Takada, su joven profesora de Matemáticas, en medio del apabullante silencio._

_La joven aún mantenía su mirada clavada en Eriol quien milagrosamente no sonreía, sino que le devolvía el gesto con total seriedad. Ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de romper aquel gesto._

_-Lo mejor es que ambos salgan de mi clase y no regresen hasta que arreglen sus diferencias- la profesora había arrugado el ceño al notar que sus alumnos no le prestaban la menor atención- ¡Ahora!_

_Ambos se levantaron encaminándose hacia la salida con lentitud, ninguno se esforzó siquiera por renegar el castigo… definitivamente había cosas que arreglar, bastantes cosas. Caminaron por largo rato sin un rumbo fijo hasta que Tomoyo se detuvo en medio de un pasillo solitario mirando fijamente al níveo._

_-¿Se puede saber que tratas de hacer, Hiraguizawa? ¡Estoy harta de ti!- le gritó con la mejillas enrojecidas por la furia- Cada vez que intento hacer buenas migas contigo siempre tienes que terminar arruinándolo todo, ¡déjame en paz, entonces!_

_-No_

_-¿Qué dijiste?, me parece que no has entendido bien, Hiraguizawa- le reprochó Tomoyo con una inesperada desesperación, le estaba costando mucho decirle todo aquello- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo… solo me traes problemas con mi madre y…_

_Fue repentinamente acorralada en la pared por Eriol quien la miraba sorprendido, como si ni él mismo se estuviese creyendo lo que hacía, podía sentir la perilla de la puerta que tenía detrás clavarse en su espalda sin consideración._

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó la nívea alarmada ¿por qué las piernas no le respondían?- ¡Suéltame!_

_-No quiero…- la voz del joven se convirtió en un susurro mientras la acorralaba con mas fuerza- y no voy a dejarte en paz solo porque a tu madre no le gusta nuestra amistad._

_¿Amistad? ¿En serio él se creía que a esas alturas solo podían ser amigos?_

_La nívea no sabía que hacer; él era insoportable, vanidoso, orgulloso y sin embargo era amable, tierno y…_

_-Me estoy volviendo loca…- murmuró Tomoyo pesadamente mientras con rapidez giraba la perilla de la puerta. En un inesperado movimiento, la puerta se cerró de golpe y las posiciones se invirtieron dejando a un Eriol acorralado en el suelo de un aula vacía mientras Tomoyo lo miraba fijamente- estoy harta de ti, no soporto que me hagas perder los estribos cuando nadie más lo hace, odio tu sonrisa vanidosa, odio que me consueles cuando más lo necesito, incluso odio que me regales helados de chocolate gigantes, los odio a ti a tu novia tonta… ¡pero lo que más odio es que por tu culpa yo dude!_

_-¿Dudar?- la respuesta quedó en el aire cuando Tomoyo lo tomó por la solapa de la camisa y lo besó con fuerza, y tan repente como había comenzado, terminó._

_-¡To-Tomoyo!- Eriol la miraba con sorpresa, mientras que ella, ya de pie, con el rostro enfadado se ordenaba el cabello con esmero- ¿qué fue eso?- no podía creerse que ella lo hubiera besado ¡Tomoyo Daidouji lo había besado! Y no era por nada, pero lo hacía muy bien._

_-Un beso por si no los conocías- le reprochó antes de salir azotando la puerta del aula- ¡y por favor ya quita esa cara de bobo!_

_-¿En dónde estabas, Syaoran?_

_-¿Sucedió algo Futtie?- el castaño miraba a su hermana mayor, que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas con preocupación- ¡Futtie, dime que pasó!_

_-Es… es m-mamá- le respondió la joven entre compulsivos sollozos- parece que lleva meses en-enferma y nunca nos lo dijo, acaba d-de sufrir un infarto ¡Oh Syaoran!- se lanzó a los brazos del joven que trató de relajarla un poco._

_-¿En dónde está? ¿Han llamado ya a un doctor?- como representante de la familia, él no podía permitirse decaer en un momento así, muy al contrario, tenía que hacerse por completo cargo de la situación._

_-S-si, lo llamamos, está ahora en la habitación con ella- Futtie se aferraba a su hermano con excesiva fuerza como si de ello dependiese su vida- ¿y si le pasa algo? _

_-No pasará nada… tranquila Futtie- sin embargo, el tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse, era su madre después de todo- iré a verla…- y con delicadeza se soltó del agarre de la joven encaminándose a la recámara de su progenitora. Al llegar ahí, encontró una escena similar a su llegada con todas y cada una de sus hermanas._

_-¡Syaoran!_

_Todas y cada una de las hermanas Li fueron consoladas por Syaoran, quien trataba en vano de tranquilizarlas y asegurarles que su madre estaría bien, algo de lo que ni siquiera él estaba seguro. Las horas pasaron con dolorosa lentitud en espera de los resultados del médico de la familia ,y si sus hermanas decían la verdad, su madre tenía mucho tiempo enferma y no se había tomado la molestia de decírselo a ellos, sus propios hijos._

_Pero si ella moría entonces… no, era mejor no torturarse con ello._

_-¿Joven Syaoran?- el anciano médico se presento frente a todos con gesto abrumado- su madre quiere hablar con usted._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le preguntó inmediatamente el castaño tratando de aparentar calma._

_El hombre simplemente agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_Nuevos sollozos compulsivos, el llanto inevitable._

_-¿Madre?- la habitación permanecía tan imponente como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, como si en aquella cama no se encontrara una mujer en sus últimos momentos de vida._

_-Syaoran- la mirada de la mujer se cristalizó en cuestión de segundos- ¡Oh dios Syaoran!- le extendió los brazos al joven en un afán por abrazarlo._

_-Madre- su gesto se mantenía impasible, no era el momento de mostrarse débil, tenía que resistir por su madre y por sus hermanas._

_-Syaoran, discúlpame… discúlpame- gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas- no quería que maduraras de una forma tan repentina como lo hiciste, y sin embargo… sin embargo…_

_-Lo sé, nada se podía hacer con la muerte de mi padre- recitó sosteniendo con firmeza a su madre entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la vida escapaba inevitablemente de ella- ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas enferma?_

_-No quería incomodarlos, sé que es horrible tener a alguien enfermo en la familia, además ¿en dónde quedaría mi orgullo entonces?- más lágrimas. Los sollozos de las hermanas Li traspasaban la pared como dagas en su cuerpo._

_-Tu orgullo, después de todo eres una Li ¿no es así?- a esas alturas no podía reprocharle nada a su madre, ella los había criado sola desde la muerte de Hien… era más bien admirable._

_-Cuida a tus hermanas… y cuida la estabilidad de la empresa que tanto nos ha costado a los Li mantener- murmuró Ieran con menos fuerza- y por último… haz muy feliz a Tomoyo…_

_El cuerpo de su madre se había dejado caer en medio de su abrazo, incapaz de sostenerse._

_Una gota cayó sobre el blanquecino rostro de su madre; una gota más cayó mientras que él cerraba los ojos de aquella mujer que lo había ayudado desde hacía tantos años._

_Tres, cuatro, cinco… _

_Su llanto no podía parar._

_¿Podría cuidar él de una familia completa, a tan escasa edad?_

_-Madre.._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

TT.TT Gumene

Gumene!!

No había podido actualizar por falta de inspiración… pero ya saben como soy, de repente me llega la inspiración una noche y vuala! Nuevo capítulo jejeje n.n

Aunque había tenido problemas porque mi inspiración pues como que no quería ayudarme y pues me enoje, y la golpeé y la pateé y la golpeé con mi silla hasta dejarla inconciente… (mala idea)

Pues si, como se imaginarán tuvo que terminar en el hospital de inspiraciones y tardo mucho en recobrarse de la golpiza, y cuando salió andaba de digna conmigo y pues no quería ayudarme… (nada mas no la pateé de nuevo, porque amenazó con demandarme con derechos de inspiración ¬¬)

Jejejeje espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que haya valido la pena la espera nee?

Waaaa un saludote a la prima de mi amiga Karen porque fue gracias a ella que la inspiración se reconcilió conmigo y pude terminar de un jalón este capítulo e iniciar mi nuevo fic de Ouran.

A TODOS AQUELLOS A LOS QUE LES GUSTE OURAN HOST CLUB POR FAVOR VISITEN MI NUEVO FF ONEGAI!

Esta en mi profile por si quieren nee?

Gracias a todos x sus reviews los cuales devolví personalmente y les recuerdo a los anónimos dejar por favor un correo en el cual localizarlos nee?

Bye!

Yamileth Li


End file.
